


Тени Аткатлы

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn, Case Fic, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, Pre-Het, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Аномен Делрин получает известие о смерти сестры и твердо намерен выяснить, что же произошло с Мойрой.
Relationships: Female Bhaalspawn & Anomen Delryn
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: ББ-квест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879885
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Черешневые глаза

Аномен и незнакомка сидели за столиком в темном углу за лестницей — том, который в «Медной короне» неизменно занимали парочки, сытые своей любовью и потому не волновавшиеся, заметит ли подавальщица их знаки. Эти двое тоже выглядели полностью поглощенными беседой: Аномен, всегда такой напряженный и высокопарный в женском обществе, болтал со своей спутницей, не закрывая рта. Риган не слышала слов, только интонации, но что это были за интонации!

Мимо такого дива решительно невозможно было пройти; Риган осторожно наклонилась над перилами, разглядывая две склонившиеся друг к другу фигуры. Разглядеть девушку мешала красная накидка с капюшоном, зато хорошо были видны нежные смуглые ручки, которые Аномен держал в своих, прежде чем поцеловать и прижаться к ним щекой.

Девушка звонко рассмеялась и откинула расшитый лазоревыми птицами капюшон. Как ни темно было в углу, полуэльфийское зрение не подвело Риган — или жестоко покарало за любопытство. Она разглядела все: и шелковистые черные локоны, и плутоватые темные глаза под неимоверно длинными ресницами, и пухлые алые губки, которыми нахалка запечатлела поцелуй на лбу Аномена.

Во рту Риган пересохло. Грохоча сандалиями, как пьяный сапожник, она слетела с лестницы и чуть было не врезалась в девицу; обе успели отпрянуть друг от друга в самый последний момент и только слегка соприкоснулись плечами. На Риган пахнуло фруктовыми духами, из-под накидки блеснули похожие на черешни глаза — круглые, темные, бездонные. Не замедляя шага, девушка извиняюще улыбнулась и проскользнула мимо. Не осталось ничего, кроме сладкого аромата и несколько смущенного Аномена.

Он открыл рот — Риган открыла рот. Он закрыл рот — Риган закрыла рот. Продолжать этот танец онемевших языков можно было до бесконечности, поэтому Риган сделала то малое, что могла: взлетела вверх по лестнице так же стремительно, как по ней спустилась.

Иногда выглядеть круглой дурой — это меньшее из всех зол.

* * *

Джахейра, разбиравшая свитки на своей кровати, немедленно подняла на нее взгляд.

— Что произошло?.. Да ты вся горишь, дитя!

— Простудилась, наверное, — пробормотала Риган и в первый раз обрадовалась тому, что друида с обычной бесцеремонностью ощупала ее лоб и раскрыла рот, словно лошади, чтобы осмотреть горло.

— Вроде бы все в порядке, но что-то ты совсем раскраснелась. Ну-ка, приляг, дитя! Я принесу тебе липовый отвар. А может быть, прислать Аномена?

— Нет-нет, Аномена не надо! То есть... ничего серьезного, госпожа Джахейра, правда. Несите ваш отвар.

Риган и впрямь чувствовала себя, как при простуде. Полыхали щеки, точило в носу, в горле стоял ком, а перед глазами — очаровательная зараза, присосавшаяся к Аномену. Как только за Джахейрой закрылась дверь, Риган со стоном упала на кровать и от души врезала кулаком по тощей подушке. Она не знала, отчего чувствует себя более несчастной: потому, что ревнует, или потому, что ревнует Аномена.

Этого же просто не может быть! Она не могла влюбиться в этого напыщенного глупого мальчишку! Сколько раз она посмеивалась над его нелепыми манерами и рыцарскими бреднями, сколько раз ругала, мысленно или вслух, за очередную грубую выходку! А теперь стоило вспомнить, как Аномен глядел на девицу, какие непривычные ласковые нотки звучали в его голосе, и на душе скребла целая орава кошек.

Решившись, Риган сунула руку в походный мешок, вытащила складное зеркальце. Никакого сравнения с тем, какое было у нее раньше, но теперь мутная неровная поверхность, в которой и разглядеть-то ничего нельзя было толком, даже радовала. Позволяла воображать, что волосы у нее по-прежнему цвета спелой пшеницы, густые, ниже лопаток, и кожа не серая, и глаза не запали так, что того гляди провалятся в череп. Все лучше, чем у этой смуглой, пухлой, большеглазой, развратно красивой амнийки!

Риган вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Джахейра поухаживала за ней, как за маленькой, напоила с ложечки горячим липовым отваром, но это было просто глупо. Такие трюки утратили смысл еще до шахт Нашкеля. И если, раздери ее балор, она пережила и смерть Горайона, и папашу-Баала, и подземелье, неужели не справится с каким-то пустяком?

В дверь постучали. Риган торопливо сунула зеркальце под подушку и оцепенела, услышав голос Аномена.

— Моя леди, дозволите ли мне войти?

— Да-да, заходи, конечно! — крикнула Риган и поспешно вытерла щеки и нос. Она уже и забыла о том, что не хотела видеть Аномена. Сейчас ей не терпелось взглянуть ему в глаза, понять, насколько далеко у него дело зашло... с той.

— Леди Джахейра сообщила мне, что вы ощутили внезапное недомогание, и попросила отнести липовый отвар. Я понимаю, в вашем состоянии может быть тягостно лишнее беспокойство, но прошу извинить меня тем, что моя тревога...

Опрокидываясь на спину под весом пустословия, Риган застонала:

— Неужели так трудно спросить: «У тебя все в порядке?»

— Я именно это и говорю, моя леди.

Аномен аккуратно поставил чашку с дымящимся отваром рядом с изголовьем и остался стоять, очевидно, не желая присаживаться ни на кровать Джахейры, ни на заваленный одеждой стул Риган. Наверное, со стороны они сейчас напоминали композицию «Рыцарь и смерть», где роль Смерти определенно досталась Риган — тощей, унылой и очень несчастной.

Она сердито хлопнула ладонью по одеялу.

— Может, присядешь?

Она практически не сомневалась, что для него такие слова будут сродни предложению разделить постель в каком-то совсем уж неприличном смысле, но злость требовала выхода. Риган свирепо обрадовалась, когда Аномен церемонно опустился на край узкой койки, стараясь не допустить даже малейшего соприкосновения тел.

— Знаешь, тебе вовсе не обязательно класть между нами меч. Или цеп. Или о чем там еще ты думаешь.

— Простите, моя леди? — рассеянно спросил он. — Да, в самом деле, небольшой жар есть...

Его ладонь, широкая и прохладная, без всякого предупреждения опустилась ей на лоб, потом Риган ощутила дразнящее прикосновение к шее. Что ж, теперь она могла не волноваться, что ее маленький обман с простудой раскроется: жар под кожей полыхал уже нестерпимо, а колотилось, как сумасшедшее, просто от того, как пальцы Аномена, с лекарским бесстрастием, скользили по коже, отыскивая пульс.

Она взглянула на него снизу вверх, и ко всем ее бедам едва не добавилось удушье: дыхание в горле сперло от того, каким красивым Аномен выглядел, когда просто молчал и хмурился, сжимая полные соблазнительные губы, почти такие же яркие, как у той девицы.

Эта мысль вернула Риган с небес на землю.

— Ну, знаешь, как положено, когда рыцарь, у которого есть дама сердца, делит ложе с дамой, у которой есть только беда.

— Дама сердца?

Она приподнялась — и немедленно получила в руки чашку с отваром.

— Маленькими глоточками, моя леди, чтобы не обжечь горло.

— Только не делай вид, что не понимаешь! Девушка, с которой я тебя видела...

— Вы имеете в виду мою сестру?

* * *

Забытая чашка остывала на столе, а чудесным образом исцеленная Риган восседала на койке, скрестив ноги, совсем даже не огорчаясь тому, что Аномен отодвинулся в изножье кровати — теперь-то между ними не витало никакого призрака в красной накидке.

— ...Пока матушка была жива, дела шли не так уж плохо. Ее легкий нрав и деликатность уравновешивали пристрастие отца к бутылке, и Мойра была окружена всей возможной заботой. Но ее болезнь изменила в наших жизнях все. Я покинул дом раньше, чем собирался, а она, еще дитя, осталась на попечении недостойного человека. Я знаю, мне стоило бы поселить Мойру в своем жилище, пока она не станет хозяйкой своего, но в Ордене не слишком хорошо платят, моя леди. Поверьте, я вовсе не имею в виду, что чаша весов с мечом правосудия должна уравновешиваться мешком с деньгами, думать так я оставляю своему отцу, однако... — Явно не зная, как примирить свои принципы с суровой реальностью, Аномен развел руками.

— Однако даже благородным рыцарям надо что-то есть, где-то спать и во что-то одеваться, — подсказала Риган. — Поэтому тебе так отчаянно нужна была работа — и доля сокровищ?

— К несчастью, так, моя леди. Я могу еще как-то содержать себя, но не Мойру. Что хуже всего, она действительно привязана к нашему отцу и отказывается оставлять его без присмотра, даже если это означает, что мы вынуждены видеться столь редко и тайком.

— Но почему?

— Почему? Потому что вы видите перед собой плоть и кровь лорда Кора Делрина, его единственного наследника. Недостойного наследника. Считалось само разумеющимся, что я продолжу торгашеское дело Делринов, и когда я предпочел ему служение Ордену Сияющего Сердца, родительская власть была употреблена на то, чтобы лишить меня общества сестры. Меня немного утешает мысль, что подруги матушки опекают и наставляют Мойру, как собственную дочь, но... Может быть, к концу года я все же накоплю на домик где-нибудь в районе Моста. Главное — чтобы там был собственный сад. Без сада мне не уговорить Мойру покинуть ее розы.

Взгляд Аномена затуманился, стал мечтательным, — он будто уже видел перед собой пышные цветущие кусты в палисаднике, обихоженные нежными девичьими ручками, — и Риган невольно заулыбалась в ответ: впервые она видела Аномена настолько... похожим на живого человека.

«И чего я решила, что влюбилась в Аномена? — с облегчением подумала она. — Теперь же все совсем нормально!»

— Не сомневаюсь, у вас обязательно появится этот домик!

Свободная от странных чувств, она накрыла его руку своей и легонько погладила: совсем другая на ощупь у Аномена была кожа, как будто более плотная, грубая на костяшках, с тонкими темными волосками у запястья, и из научного любопытства Риган задумалась, в каких еще местах он может быть волосат, — говорят, амнийцы, как южный народ, этим отличаются.

Аномен взглянул на их соединенные руки — и, кажется, жар Риган оказался все-таки заразным: смуглые щеки вдруг вспыхнули густым темным румянцем. Похоже, липовый отвар Джахейры все же мог оказаться кстати; почти в панике Риган потянулась за чашкой и только сейчас вспомнила кое-что важное:

— Джахейра! Она-то куда подевалась?

Их руки сами собой разомкнулись; Аномен непроизвольно потер кисть, точно пальцы Риган оказались слишком для него горячи.

— Боюсь, не могу дать вам ответа, моя леди: все, что я получил от нее — это целебный отвар и настоятельное пожелание отнести его вам без промедления... Поэтому, если в моих лекарских умениях нет более нужды... я удалюсь?

Кажется, Аномен и сам не знал, какой ответ хочет получить; искушение попросить его остаться тоже вдруг стало очень велико, но вместе с тем Риган не могла избавиться от растущего с каждой секундой подозрения.

— Да, удаляйся, — решительно сказала она.

Липовый отвар почти остыл, но все еще пах сладостью и медом; зачем-то Риган выпила его до последней капли и по-прежнему сидела, крутя опустевшую чашку в руках, когда дверь хлопнула снова. Обычным размашистым шагом Джахейра прошла к своей койке, едва взглянув на Риган.

— Что ж, хорошо, что снадобье тебе помогло, дитя: выглядишь ты намного лучше, — только и обронила она, прежде чем заняться своими свитками, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Госпожа Джахейра! — начала Риган, но с этими двумя словами как будто вышла вся ее храбрость. — Вы это... нарочно?... Прислали... Аномена... Вот как вы додумались...

Шелест пергамента стих лишь на секунду. Джахейра подняла голову.

— По-твоему, я сама никогда не была влюбленной девчонкой? — с неожиданной резкостью выпалила она и вновь отгородилась своими друидскими премудростями от всего мира.


	2. Дом скорби

Тем утром они вдвоем ходили за провизией на Променад Вокин, но почему-то Риган чувствовала себя так, словно приказала Аномену облачиться в набедренную повязку и золоченые ремешки и в таком виде провела под окнами Ордена Самого Сияющего Сердца, — и еще неизвестно, в каком случае он бы страдал и жаловался больше.

— Моя леди, неужели ничтожная экономия дороже вам рыцарского достоинства? Мы могли бы нанять носильщика...

— ...И герольда, и трубачей, чтобы с подобающим почтением доставить в Трущобы две корзины. Ты что, действительно не можешь их донести?

— Со всем уважением, моя леди, но мои руки привычны к оружию и к щиту, а не к подобной низменной ноше! Если сэр Райан Троул увидит меня сейчас...

— А твой желудок почему-то привычен к медовым коврижкам и копченой рыбе из этой низменной ноши. Представляй, что уже несешь их внутри, и не стесняйся! — выпалила она в конце концов и обогнала Аномена, не желая больше слышать ни стонов, ни пререканий.

Уже невозможно было понять, с чего мысль пару часов побыть наедине — только она, Аномен и целый рынок горластых торговок — еще недавно казалось ей восхитительной. Краски расцветающего дня меркли; Риган шла, пиная носком сапога камешки, и думала, что идея взять с собой Йошимо была бы и то удачнее. По крайней мере, он бы донес до «Медной короны» даже больше, чем они купили.

Тут-то она и заметила человека в поношенной синевато-серой ливрее — он прохаживался туда-сюда по улице, будто не решаясь войти в такое гнездо нищеты и порока, как «Медная корона». Возможно, так для него оно и было: судя по виду, это был слуга аристократического дома. Когда он повернулся спиной, чтобы отмерить еще десяток нервных шагов, Риган узнала украшавший ливрею герб — шестиугольную серебряную звезду, венчавшую шлем с пышным султаном; каждый день она видела эти фигуры на щите Аномена.

— Смотри-ка, это к тебе?

Аномен за ее спиной издал еле слышный стон.

— О Хельм, убереги душу служителя твоего от малодушия и дай достойно встретить испытание лицом к лицу...

Эта молитва шла от сердца, и Риган немного смягчилась: возможно, она действительно не представляла, что такое быть наследником благородного дома Делринов и предстать перед собственным слугой в настолько недостойном виде: взлохмаченным, потным, с корзинами в обеих руках и свертками под мышкой.

— Может быть, он от Мойры? — предположила она.

Аномен тяжело вздохнул.

— Увы, моя леди: мы видим Эррола, личного письмоносца моего отца. Получи я одновременно послания от красного дракона и от лорда Кора, то не сомневался бы ни секунды, какое распечатать первым и от кого ожидать больше приветливости и радушия.

Эррол наконец заметил их, но, к удивлению Риган, вовсе не заторопился к Аномену. Он приближался медленно, словно на его ногах были пудовые гири, — впрочем, он был уже старик, с глубокими складками возле рта и невесомыми, как пух, седыми волосами. Риган могла вообразить, как несколько поколений семьи Делрин передают письмоносца по наследству, вместе с фамильной чернильницей и семейным архивом.

— Да, Эррол? — спросил Аномен вполне приветливо. — Мой отец желает передать послание для меня?

— Аномен Делрин, сын Кора! Твой отец требует твоего присутствия в своих владениях! Я вынужден сообщить... — Голос старика, оказавшийся неожиданно глубоким и звучным, вдруг надломился, задрожал. — ...сообщить ужасные новости. Маленькая мисс Мойрала мертва. Прошу, вернитесь к батюшке, мастер Аномен!

Их толкали со всех сторон, чья-то маленькая рука украдкой дернула копченый рыбий хвост из корзины, но у Риган не нашлось голоса даже обругать воришку. Втроем они молча глядели друг на друга, и, кажется, гонец сам меньше всего верил собственным словам.

— То есть как? Что за глупости ты говоришь? Как Мойра может быть мертва? Как?! — В отличие от голоса старика, голос Аномена только набирал силу. Что-то настолько нехорошее появилось в его лице, что Риган напряглась, готовая произнести опутывающее заклинание, прежде чем Аномен схватит слугу за грудки, швырнет на мостовую и примется топтать ногами, требуя не лгать ему.

Но корзины, о которых Аномен, похоже, совсем забыл, по-прежнему занимали его руки и спасали старика от ужасной судьбы. По щекам Эррола, теряясь в морщинах, покатились слезы.

— Убита. Жестоко, жестоко убита... Прошу вас, мастер Аномен, вернитесь домой! Лорд Кор пьет уже третьи сутки, не ест, не спит!

— Третьи сутки? Мойра мертва три дня, а ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?!

— Пожалуйста, мастер Аномен! Никто же не знал, где вас искать! Наверное, сам лорд Кор не знает, да он и пера в руках не удержит, чтобы черкнуть вам хоть строчку. Я ходил в Орден, но там тоже не знают, где вы сейчас! Хорошо, у Альзибры золовка живет на улице Медников, и она сказала, что вроде бы видела вас здесь...

— Хорошо, — после долгой паузы сказал Аномен. — Передай моему лорду и отцу, что я возвращаюсь.

Эррол понуро кивнул и скрылся в толпе. Аномен, как ни в чем не бывало, двинулся вперед, но Риган пришлось схватить его за локоть и придержать, прежде чем он, пройдя мимо дверей «Медной короны», зашагал куда-то в сторону квартала полуросликов — или прямо в стену.

Ей хотелось как-то его утешить, поддержать, но все «Какая ужасная новость!», «Боги, какое горе!», «Мне так жаль!» оседали на языке кислым налетом. В конце концов Риган осмелилась приподняться на цыпочки и охватить руками его шею, но чувствовала себя так, словно обнимает статую — таким жестким и монолитным рядом с ней казалось тело Аномена. Возможно, он вообще не понимал, кто и зачем его касается, но наконец плечи статуи дрогнули и немного расслабились.

— Пожалуйста, моя леди, пойдемте со мной, — черные глаза смотрели как будто сквозь нее. — Я не смогу пойти туда один.

* * *

Риган никогда не заходила так глубоко в Правительственный район Аткатлы: здесь, среди таившихся за глухими стенами особняков, под недобрыми взглядами чересчур бдительной стражи, она чувствовала себя то ли крысой в лабиринте, то ли молью на дорогой парче — в любом случае, едва ли желанным гостем.

Амнийцы не выставляли наружу роскошь своих жилищ, и по виду дворцы немногим отличались от тюрем: выкрашенные в неброские охряные тона, с кое-где отвалившейся краской, из-под которой проглядывали кирпичи, и наглухо закрытыми от дневного зноя ставнями. Но над утыканными бутылочными осколками стенами возвышались верхушки экзотических деревьев, а ветерок доносил ароматы цветов, плеск и журчание бесчисленных фонтанов и беззаботные голоса.

Аномен шагал, словно голем, ступая тяжело, быстро, целеустремленно, не глядя по сторонам, не отвечая на редкие приветствия. Какая-то дама даже попыталась принести ему соболезнования, но он шарахнулся от нее, словно от чумы, так что Риган пришлось пробормотать слова извинения, прежде чем броситься за ним в погоню. Она нагнала Аномена у ворот совсем уж неприлично большого особняка — и, кажется, только сейчас он снова ее заметил, вцепился ледяными пальцами в ее запястье.

Их появление отвлекло от трапезы золотушного паренька, в чью ливрею можно было упаковать еще двоих таких же; он так и застыл, не до конца затолкав в рот луковицу Прежде чем привратник успел прожевать свой обед и что-то сказать, Аномен сам толкнул дверь и впустил Риган внутрь.

К немалому ее изумлению, особняк Делринов внутри оказался таким же, как и снаружи: темным, грязным, с шелушащимися стенами. Даже пахло здесь пылью и мочой — хотя насчет последнего Риган хотелось бы ошибиться.

— Где отец? — не оборачиваясь, бросил Аномен привратнику.

— Лорд Кор на кухне пьют. Мои... эта... соболезнования, ваш`милость.

— Он сильно не в духе?

— Да вот, отбуянили с утра. Теперь сидят, плачут.

Они прошли анфиладой пустых темных комнат. Где-то еще оставалась мебель, накрытая чехлами, но большей частью Риган видела на полу только слой пыли, прочерченный следами, — человеческими и мышиными. Мыши ненадолго затихали, заслышав шаги, но с удвоенными усилиями принимались прогрызать стены, когда пришельцы удалялись.

— Осторожней, моя леди, — предупредил Аномен невыразительным голосом. — У лорда Кора есть привычка бить о пол пустые бутылки.

Предупреждение оказалось как нельзя кстати: кухня была столь же темна, как и остальные комнаты, но пахло тут еще хуже — кислым разлитым вином и блевотиной. Пол щетинился осколками стекла и фаянса; сковородки валялись в золе давно потухшего очага, большой котел — под столом, в стенах виднелись вмятины — не так давно тут давали волю гневу, расшвыривая посуду.

Только тонкий свистящий звук дыхания выдавал присутствие живого существа — кто-то спал, распластавшись прямо на столе.

— Отец... — тихо позвал Аномен. — Я пришел.

Человек, больше похожий на кучу старого тряпья, зашевелился. Кудлатая голова приподнялась, руки с усилием ухватились за край столешницы, — и то, что было лордом Кором Делрином, восстало из тяжелого сна. Он зарос щетиной, опух, нечесаные космы висели сальными сосульками — а ведь это был когда-то привлекательный мужчина, с твердым мужественным подбородком, орлиным носом и пышными каштановыми волосами, — вьющимися, в отличие от волос сына.

— Явился, шакал? Давно не жрал падали?

Рот лорда Кора раскрылся в долгом мучительном зевке, после чего голова вновь рухнула на скрещенные руки.

Аномен неуверенно протянул руку, но так и не решился коснуться отцовского плеча.

— Отец, я сострадаю вашему горю...

— Сострадаешь?!

Сонного пьяницы как не бывало — из-за стола поднимался разъяренный бык.

— Мне-то хоть не ври! Шесть лет тебя рядом с отцом не было, и вот пришел, сострадает! Весь в мамашу, как высранный! Думаешь, я ее трюки забыл?

— Не смей так говорить о матушке!

Лорд Кор наотмашь ударил его по губам.

— Тебе она была мать, а мне жена, и ты тут никто; что хочу, то и говорю. Кто тебе разрешал мне тыкать? Проявляй-ка уважение к отцу, рыцаренок!

Уверенная, что сейчас точно начнется смертоубийство, Риган шагнула вперед, но тут услышала голос Аномена — снова тихий, безучастный:

— Прошу простить мою непозволительную дерзость, отец. Я лишь хотел узнать, что случилось с моей сестрой.

— Что случилось? Да просто тебя не было рядом, когда калишитский пес добрался до нее!

— Что?

— Что-о-о-о? — вновь передразнил сына Кор. Он перетряхнул еще стоявшие на столе бутылки и, отыскав еще не опустевшую, жадно присосался к горлышку. — Думаешь, Саэрку было достаточно разорить меня? Он хотел отнять у меня все! Мою последнюю драгоценность, маленькую мою Мойру...

Он как-то сразу обмяк, ссутулился, скорее стек, чем рухнул на табурет. Аномен неверяще покачал головой.

— Но зачем? Ваше соперничество всегда было чисто торговым...

— Торговым? Разуй глаза! Этот безродный ублюдок, сын зеленщика, всегда завидовал мне! Он отнял мое дело, потому что мог! Уничтожил Мойру, потому что мог! А теперь он заберет дом моих предков, вещи твоих матери и сестры, потому что ему нечего больше забрать у меня, даже мою жизнь — ее уже нет!

Кор снова затих, распластавшись на столе.

— Я хотел бы... — Кадык на шее Аномена заходил вверх-вниз, — ...проститься с Мойрой. Где она похоронена, отец?

Тот отозвался не сразу.

— Ее тело было очищено на погребальном костре, а пепел собран в урну у бассейна. Пусть девочка побудет в месте, которое любила больше всего, еще немного, а я... по крайней мере, смогу забрать хоть что-то, когда Саэрк вышвырнет меня из дома!

* * *

Внутренний дворик выглядел не настолько запущенным, как остальной дом, и не приходилось гадать, кто был за это в ответе: изящные решетки, отделявшие двор от сада, были обвиты буйно цветущими плетистыми розами. Аномен осторожно сорвал два едва распустившихся бутона, прежде чем приблизиться к семейному алтарю, украшенному изображениями не менее трех десятков Делринов.

По рассказу Аномена Риган представляла его мать тоненькой страдалицей, хрупкой лилией с печатью кротости и терпения на бледном лбу. Портрет не имел ничего общего с бесплотным образом: старшая Мойрала Делрин была ошеломляюще телесна и обольстительна. Теперь Риган поняла, от кого Аномену и Мойре достались темные глаза с поволокой и полные чувственные губы. Портрет ничуть не подходил для домашнего святилища — настолько вызывающе улыбалась с него женщина, точно посылая в Бездну всех, кто подумает о смирении и благочестии в ее присутствии.

Аномен, однако, ничего этого не замечал. Прошептав короткую молитву, он положил одну розу рядом с портретом матери и опустился на колени рядом с глиняной урной.

Риган почувствовала, как к горлу подступает комок. Она видела Мойру Делрин всего однажды, но невозможно было поверить, что от девушки с черешневыми глазами, такой хорошенькой и жизнерадостной, остались только кучка пепла да осколки костей в убогой урне без украшений, если не считать за таковые полосы синей и красной краски, проведенные чьей-то неуверенной рукой, — и Риган невольно вспомнила расшитую лазоревыми птицами алую накидку.

— Я ничего не знал, — голос Аномена прозвучал так резко и неожиданно, что Риган вздрогнула. — Почему Мойра никогда не рассказывала мне? Дела отца давно не шли хорошо, но эта нищета, грязь, запустение!.. Похоже, отсюда сбежали все, кому было куда идти! Прислуга... охрана... Остались только Эррол и Альзибра — старик и старуха, да полоумный мальчишка! Да лучше бы Мойра жила со мной в «Медной короне»! Лучше... Я мог бы сделать хоть что-нибудь!

— Хочешь что-нибудь сделать? Ну так отомсти за свою сестру! Убей Саэрка и его щенков, размолоти им головы, как они сделали с Мойрой! Только после этого мы с ней сможем упокоиться с миром!

Кор доковылял до внутреннего дворика и теперь таился от солнца в темноте дверного проема, словно вурдалак, — да и был страшен, как мертвец, с синим раздутым лицом и бледными деснами над оскалившимися зубами.

— Отец, да что вы такое говорите?

— Трусишь, да? Опять готов сбежать, поджав хвост, в свой сияющий самодовольством орден? Кровь за кровь, жизнь за жизнь — вот кодекс чести, которому должен следовать настоящий мужчина!

— Но есть ли у вас доказательства, что это сделал Саэрк?

— Доказательства?! Слово отца тебе не уже не доказательство?!

Отвращение, все это время копившееся по капле, разом ударило Риган в голову. Хотелось совершить что-нибудь безумное, под стать этому безумному дому, но вместо этого она схватила Аномена за руку и дернула что есть силы.

— Пойдем! Думаю, лучше дать твоему лорду и отцу время, чтобы проспаться... прийти в себя.

Она не была уверена, что Аномен послушается, таким не похожим на себя он был здесь, — но он повиновался. Риган ожидала, что лорд Кор заступит им дорогу, может быть, кинется с кулаками, и внутренне даже радовалась этому — возможно, наконец стоило испробовать на нем парочку особо неприятных заклинаний, но вслед понеслась только отборная брань.

— Только попробуй сбежать и от этого долга, сучонок! Ты еще не знаешь, каково быть по-настоящему выброшенным из семьи! Долго ли ты проживешь с отцовским проклятием?..

* * *

Невозможно было и думать о том, чтобы вернуться в «Медную корону» после такого; по-прежнему крепко сжимая руку Аномена, Риган затащила его на веранду маленькой таверны в районе Моста, где посетители пили вино под виноградными лозами, — и только здесь, среди людского гвалта и пятен солнечного света на дощатом полу, почувствовала, как перестает бешено стучать сердце.

Это было странно — осознать, как растеряна и напугана она сама, потому что ждала... чего-то другого? Дома скорби, а не страха; примирения после общей потери, а не проклятий. Разве не так должны вести себя нормальные, обычные люди, не отравленные кровью Баала?

Они сидели за своим столиком, словно нахохлившиеся, прибитые морозом воробьи. Риган едва пригубила светлое игристое вино, Аномен так и вовсе уронил голову на руки, вцепившись пальцами в волосы.

— Что же мне делать, моя леди? — наконец проговорил он.

— Делать? — Она испуганно взглянула на него. — Ты же не собираешься идти убивать этого Саэрка только потому, что отец велел тебе?

Аномен помотал головой, не поднимая глаз.

— Саэрк эль Фаррад — могущественный и опасный человек. Говорят, сама Гильдия воров стоит за ним. Годами он сбивал цены и переманивал покупателей у моего отца, пока тот не перестал выдерживать конкуренцию, а ведь когда-то Делрины были королями рынка пряностей в Аткатле. Он безжалостный соперник.

— Но ведь все купцы такие, разве нет? Разве что не жрут друг друга ради прибыли. А вот убивать твою сестру... зачем?

Она услышала вздох Аномена.

— Как вы могли заметить, моя леди, лорд Кор не отличается уживчивым и покладистым нравом, а вино только усугубляет вспышки его гнева. Он легко мог оскорбить Саэрка, а существует немало оскорблений, которых калишиты не прощают или смывают только кровью.

— И все равно это как-то неправильно... — подумав, Риган уточнила: — Нет, это сущее безумие — идти убивать кого-то только потому, что он «мог» это сделать. Я уж не говорю, что если Саэрк настолько страшный, тебе к нему так просто не подобраться! Ты же не собираешься вломиться в его дом и поубивать всех, кого там встретишь, прежде чем они убьют тебя?

Аномен наконец взглянул на нее, и у Риган появилось нехорошее подозрение, что он, по меньшей мере, об этом думал.

— Будь он благородной крови, я бы призвал его к ответу и вызвал на поединок, но в этой возможности мне отказано.

— Погоди. Мне кажется, мы начинаем вообще не оттуда. Мы ведь даже не знаем, что именно произошло! Твой отец сказал что-то вроде того, что Мойре... размолотили голову?

Пожалуй, не стоило произносить такого в присутствии Аномена: смуглые щеки в один момент стали серыми; казалось, его вот-вот стошнит. Риган сама проглотила свое вино, словно воду, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Это ведь совсем не то, как если бы она умерла в своей постели. Наверное, должны были позвать стражу. Они ведь расследуют убийства, верно?

По собственному опыту ей казалось, что стража обычно гонится по ложному следу за невиновными, но должны же быть исключения.

К своему изумлению, Риган увидела на губах Аномена кривое подобие улыбки. Даже его глаза заблестели.

— Да! Конечно же, как я сразу не подумал! Мы должны обратиться к судье Биланне. Она честный законник и знает всю мою семью; она не может отнестись с пренебрежением к смерти Мойры!

Он выглядел таким почти счастливым в эту минуту, как будто справедливое расследование вернуло бы ему сестру живой, что Риган поддалась его энтузиазму. И все же предательская мысль, что судья точно так же «не может», как и Саэрк «мог», царапала, словно колючка в сандалии.


	3. В коридорах власти

Им пришлось вернуться в Правительственный район, но хотя бы не проходить снова мимо особняка Делринов. Аномен назвал свое имя клерку, тот, со всем почтением поклонившись, скрылся за массивными дубовыми дверями и больше оттуда не вышел. Возможно, он даже не забыл о посетителях, а просто не смог вернуться по собственным следам: вестибюль Совета Шести, где находилось большинство присутственных мест Аткатлы, невозможно было назвать «просто очень большим залом» — это была настоящая площадь под крышей, такая же шумная и многолюдная, как Променад Вокин.

Риган могла предположить, что убранство зала отличалось роскошью, но оценить изысканные мозаичные композиции на полу и пестрый мрамор стен было весьма непросто: писцы, менялы, клерки, торговцы пирожками и фруктовой водой, искатели магических лицензий, а также справедливости, выгоды и неприятностей, облепили даже колонны и подножия статуй, а кто-то, особенно ушлый, забрался на колени статуе сидящего Торма. Здесь спорили, бранились и перекрикивали друг друга на всех языках Фаэруна, и в любой другой день Риган не без удовольствия понаблюдала бы за этой суетой, но сейчас она вызывала только ужас: проложить дорогу к магистратам Аткатлы через сотни людей можно было только огнем и мечом.

К ним почти вплотную прижало другую ожидающую пару — мужчину и женщину в мантиях волшебников. Женщина невозмутимо обмахивалась веером, скучающе глядя по сторонам, мужчина пыхтел, промокая платком бритую макушку.

— Какое... идиотское... решение... — просипел он, хватая воздух ртом, — выдавать лицензии только лично в руки! За деньги, которые мы платим, рясники могли бы присылать их на дом — с курьером, поклоном и коробкой хороших марципанов!

— Ну, дорогой, ты хочешь заставить чиновников чувствовать себя недостаточно важными для того, чтобы ты явился к ним на поклон? Кроме того, должны же они прикрепить разрешение именно к тебе. Я бы не хотела попасть в Спеллхолд из-за описки какого-то полуграмотного ученика.

Наконец представитель Волшебников-в-Рясах подал знак, и оба мага, подхватив полы мантий, кинулись к нему, словно драгоценные лицензии могли уплыть из их рук от малейшего промедления.

— Аномен! — Высокий черноволосый мужчина в блестящем доспехе буквально прорезал толпу. — Милость Хельма, наконец-то я встретил тебя!

— Сэр Райан? Что вы здесь делаете?

Так значит, это и был баснословный сэр Райан Троул, рыцарь-командующий Ордена Самого Сияющего Сердца, оды которому — или разнообразные страхи на его счет — Риган приходилось выслушивать по десять раз на дню. Как и лорд Кор, он был немолод, но сохранился гораздо лучше. Кожа рыцаря задубела от возраста, солнца и ветра, и в волосах сверкала седина, но темные глаза в окружении лучистых морщинок блестели, как у юноши, а выправка осталась безупречной, как и манеры. Он отвесил Риган изящный поклон.

— Прости, Аномен, я не знал, что ты с друзьями; надеюсь, в иной обстановке ты сможешь должным образом представить нас. Меня привели сюда дела Ордена, — сэр Райан кивком указал на служителя, почти погребенного под ворохом свитков, — но не будем об этом. Я слышал о Мойре. Как ты? Как отец? Представляю, как глубоко его горе...

— Глубоко, как дно бутылки с умарским красным, — буркнул Аномен и тут же умолк, будто испугавшись собственной дерзости, но сэр Райан лишь сочувственно сжал его плечо.

— Жаль слышать это, но не могу сказать, что удивлен. Верю, что страдания его искренни и глубоки, а грабители, совершившие столь гнусное злодеяние, должны быть...

— Вы сказали — «грабители»?

Теперь его перебила уже Риган, но и сейчас сэр Райан и глазом не моргнул: похоже, пусть он и выражался не менее кудряво, чем Аномен, все-таки меньше ценил звук собственного голоса.

— Да, мне так сказали. Леди Валова... но она была в совершеннейшем шоке. Я не решился расспрашивать ее о подробностях.

Еще больше вопросов защипало язык Риган, но едва она успела открыть рот, знакомый клерк наконец появился на пороге и завопил что есть силы:

— Аномен Делрин!!!

Казалось, благословенные двери готовы закрыться в любую секунду, словно ведущий на небесный план портал, и все же перед решительным рывком сэр Райан задержал Аномена.

— Прошу, не пропадай больше на столь длительный срок. Я больше не твой наставник, но будь уверен — ты всегда найдешь во мне доброго друга. Если тебе понадобится помощь, не думай дважды, прежде чем прийти.

* * *

Во внутренних помещениях Совета Шести Аномена и Риган наконец окутала благословенная тишина. Никто не кричал и не носился как угорелый по сумрачным прохладным коридорам, от мраморных плит которых гулко отражался каждый шаг, и только приглушенный шум голосов слышался за дверями бесчисленных кабинетов, мимо которых они проходили.

Клерк проводил их в маленькую приемную; тут было мрачновато из-за отсутствия окон, зато на столике красного дерева был сервирован мятный чай. Риган поняла, как устала и проголодалась, просто взглянув на сочащуюся медом пахлаву и рассыпчатые песочные печенья. Она с благодарностью схватила дымящуюся чашку, как только клерк удалился, объявив, что судья Биланна вот-вот освободится.

— Кажется, сэр Райан очень заботится о тебе, — сказала Риган, заталкивая в рот кусок пахлавы.

Она ожидала очередного потока славословий, но Аномен неожиданно бросил на нее угрюмый взгляд.

— И вас это удивляет, моя леди? Возможно, даже кажется двусмысленным?

Риган так и застыла с непрожеванным куском во рту.

— С чего ты взял? — промычала она.

— О, не вы первая расспрашиваете меня о сэре Райане. Каковы времена, таковы и нравы: никто не верит в великодушие истинных паладинов, предпочитая строить нелепые оскорбительные домыслы!

К молниеносным переменам в настроении Аномена было невозможно привыкнуть: порой он напоминал Риган котенка, который в одно мгновение беззаботно играет с веревочкой, а потом яростно бросается на человеческую руку, впиваясь в нее когтями. Только вот, в отличие от котят, Аномен вызывал куда меньше умиления.

— А может, это ты ищешь оскорбления там, где их нет? — Чашка опасно звякнула, когда Риган со всего маху поставила ее на блюдце. — Надо же, какая жуткая непристойность — сказать, что о тебе кто-то заботится! Хотя, наверное, в твоем случае это и впрямь удивительно!

Она всерьез собралась уйти, но тут двери кабинета распахнулись. Исполненный сознания собственной значимости гном прошествовал наружу, держа на вытянутых руках десяток увесистых кодексов, а пожилая женщина поманила визитеров внутрь.

Биланна Йануллин удивительно походила на добрую бабушку: маленькая, круглолицая, со стянутыми в пучок волосами, соли в которых было куда больше, чем перца, — правда, эта старушка носила бархатную алую мантию и украшенную сапфирами судейскую цепь.

Она расцеловала Аномена в обе щеки, прежде чем предложить садиться.

— Соболезную, мой мальчик. Невозможно поверить, что мы потеряли маленькую Мойру так рано — и при таких ужасных обстоятельствах! Единственный раз, когда я была рада, что Мойралы нет сейчас с нами.

Кадык Аномена вновь задергался, словно он поперхнулся, и Риган, как ни сердита она была, пришлось прийти к нему на помощь:

— Мы как раз хотели спросить об этом. Об ужасных обстоятельствах. Какими вообще они были?

Судья Биланна наградила ее каким-то уж чересчур долгим взглядом, словно собираясь поинтересоваться, по какому праву Риган вообще открывает рот в ее кабинете, — но вместо этого снова повернулась к Аномену.

— Разве Кор ничего не рассказал?

Аномен неловко отвел глаза в сторону.

— Я узнал о... случившемся только сегодня, но отец до сих пор не в себе. Он желает говорить только о своем горе и не испытывает сомнений, что Саэрк эль Фаррад в ответе за это злодеяние.

— Что ж, ясно, — судья Биланна вздохнула, складывая на столе пухлые руки. — Ты ведь помнишь, мой мальчик, что закон превыше всего?

— Если вы желаете, чтобы я немедля поклялся в этом на лике Хельма...

— Нет-нет, Аномен, это лишнее. Я просто хотела напомнить, что всем известно о вражде господина Фаррада с твоим отцом, но месть и правосудие должны идти разными путями. У стражи нет ни единой улики, подтверждающей его причастность к смерти твоей сестры, — Биланна помолчала. — Мы могли бы знать больше о преступлении, если бы Кор позволил нам исследовать тело Мойры, но...

— Простите? — Казалось, Аномена вот-вот стошнит.

— Не он один считает вскрытие поруганием, но жизнь не стоит на месте: недостаточно одного слова дворянина, чтобы обвинить кого-то в столь страшном преступлении. Кор едва дозволил патрульным взглянуть на Мойру, чтобы констатировать насильственную причину смерти, и прогнал их чуть ли не пинками, чтобы они «не рассматривали леди Делрин в неподобающем виде», — судья Биланна поджала губы. — Так было записано в рапорте.

— Вы хотите сказать, что над моей сестрой надругались?

— Кор не позволил патрулю осмотреть Мойру, — мягко напомнила судья. — Преступление совершилось ночью; естественно, что она была в дезабилье. Кроме того, кровь была повсюду...

Она умолкла, и в неловкой тишине Риган услышала хриплый шепот Аномена:

— Пожалуйста, леди Биланна, не надо меня щадить. Как жрец Хельма, коему пристало лишь с хладнокровием взирать на раны телесные, я готов выслушать все.

Судья вздохнула.

— На самом деле, я могу добавить не так уж много. Служанка, которая пришла утром будить Мойру, нашла ее в луже собственной крови возле непотревоженной постели. Ей размозжили голову; удар был столь силен, что череп лопнул, как скорлупа.

— Звериная жестокость... — прошептал Аномен. — Не могу представить, чтобы даже Саэрк сотворил подобное с юной девушкой!

— Может, это и правда сделали грабители? — пробормотала Риган, и судья вновь кольнула ее острым, как шпилька, взглядом:

— Кто сказал вам это?

— Сэр Райан Троул, — Риган не собиралась быть в ответе за других сплетников.

— Что ж... Стоило ожидать, что пойдут слухи, — судья Биланна устало потерла переносицу. — Конечно, спальня Мойры расположена довольно высоко над землей, но окно было открыто, и какой-нибудь отверженный мог забраться на балкон, надеясь поживиться в особняке, — и, к несчастью, Мойра оказалась на его пути. Нельзя ничего сказать наверняка, но расследование все еще идет! Будь уверен, Аномен, смерть Мойры не окажется безнаказанной.

Похоже, на этом аудиенцию можно было считать оконченной. Понурые, они вернулись тихими коридорами в беснующийся зал, а из него наконец вырвались на воздух.

* * *

Перед входом в Совет Шести был разбит маленький парк, где только павлины шествовали по усыпанным цветным песком дорожкам или чистили перья на бортиках фонтана. Аномен рухнул прямо на траву, скрытый от любопытных глаз заслоном пышно разросшихся олеандров. Риган неуверенно села рядом с ним. В голове было изумительно пусто: хотелось лениво размышлять о том, как печет солнце и каким приятным холодком тянет от земли, и что в фонтане наверняка плавают золотые рыбки.

И все же просто сидеть рядом с Аноменом и молчать, думая о глупостях, было невозможно. Как ни сердита была на него Риган, он все-таки потерял сестру.

— По крайней мере... — начала она и сама поморщилась от того, как громко и неожиданно это прозвучало. — По крайней мере, стража занимается вашим делом. Они найдут того, кто сделал это с Мойрой.

Не глядя на нее, Аномен помотал головой.

— Как? Когда? П-подумать только, — он вдруг стал заикаться, — даже в таком деле мой отец поставил гордыню выше истины! Прогнать стражу, оберегая честь мертвой дочери, — или не желая показать, в какой нищете она жила? И вот теперь он ждет от меня отмщения, а я могу только молиться о справедливости!

Оба надолго замолчали; Риган опрокинулась на траву, глядя, как играют на глянцевитых листьях солнечные блики, и вновь пожалела, что жизнь просто не может идти своим чередом, без похищений, убийств и мерзкого, сосущего под ложечкой чувства беспомощности.

— Я должен принести вам извинения, моя леди, — вдруг сказал Аномен, — за недостойную мужчины и рыцаря резкость в разговоре.

«Уже в который раз», — хотела ответить Риган, но это привело бы только к очередному спору, и она прикрыла один глаз, надеясь, что это сойдет за благосклонный кивок.

— Говорить о сэре Райане действительно непросто для меня... Слишком много отвратительных намеков я слышал, когда окружающие узнавали, что только его снисхождением я оказался в Ордене. Умоляю простить меня за то, что я посмел уравнять вас с ними.

Риган даже приподнялась на локте.

— Вас что, считают... ну... то есть... ну?

Аномен недоумевающе уставился на нее и вдруг залился пунцовой краской от лба до шеи.

— Ах! Не настолько отвратительных, моя леди. Но сэр Райан был добрым другом и собратом по вере моей матушки, и только после ее просьбы мне был дан шанс присоединиться к достойнейшему братству.

— А я-то думала, ты был впечатляющим новобранцем. Может быть, лучшим за несколько последних поколений: верный глаз, сильная рука, непоколебимая вера...

— Можно обладать всем этим и даже большим, моя леди, но не пройти имущественный ценз. За обучение юношей из знатных семей платит их семья, у меня же не было ни меча, ни доспехов, ни лошади... Я мог рассчитывать на удачу не больше, чем простолюдин, вздумавший постучаться в двери Ордена.

— Дела твоего отца шли настолько плохо?

— Он отказался дать мне положенную долю наследства, заявив, что не собирается бросать деньги на ветер. Матушка уже болела тогда... Она была гордой женщиной, но моя судьба тревожила ее, и сэр Райан не смог отказать умирающей в последней просьбе. Он дозволил мне поступить в Орден аколитом жреца Хельма, а вечерами обучаться искусству боя вместе с храмовой стражей. Не один месяц прошел, прежде чем меня посчитали достойным стать оруженосцем.

— Мне кажется, ты должен этим гордиться. Ты же всего добился сам.

— Вы не представляете, моя леди, сколько пересудов вызвала та просьба. Дружеские отношения моей матушки и сэра Райана были осмеяны; едва ли не в лицо мне говорили, что рыцарь-командующий, нарушив все традиции, принял в Орден сына своей любовницы... Я разил клеветников кулаками — и меня же называли буяном, чье дикое поведение терпят только из-за сэра Райана!

Риган невольно вспомнила дерзкое, порочно-красивое лицо Мойралы Делрин с портрета. Но если тогда она уже умирала... и, в конце концов, она была Аномену мать...

— Ну и наплюй ты на этих убогих. Они просто бесились из-за того, что ты попал в Орден без денег папочки, а у твоей матери были знакомства, которые им даже сниться не могли.

Возможно, это была не лучшая воодушевляющая речь из всех возможных, но, по крайней мере, Аномен в ответ вздохнул, а не фыркнул:

— Вы совершенно правы, моя леди, и все же... Это странно: возвращаться памятью в те безотрадные времена легче, чем смотреть в лицо настоящему дню. Я все еще верю, что найду Мойру в ее комнате, если... Если... Комната Мойры, моя леди! Отец может не пускать в дом стражу, но туда можем вернуться мы! И ему вовсе не обязательно знать об этом.


	4. Подарок с сюрпризом

На этот раз, не дойдя до парадного входа поместья Делринов, Аномен свернул в проулок и долго вел Риган вдоль нескончаемых обветшалых стен, в которых лишь изредка встречались низенькие дверцы. Пахло тут совсем как в Трущобах, и точно так же бежал в канавке пенистый ручеек, к которому не хотелось приглядываться.

— Такие проулки называют девичьими тропками, моя леди, — объяснил Аномен, видимо, заметив, как Риган морщит нос. — Служанки выходят сюда из домов, чтобы выплеснуть нечистоты.

— Умеют же амнийцы придумывать красивые слова даже для таких дел!

— Мы верим, что красивые слова делают красивыми мысли, а те облагораживают саму низменную реальность.

Риган все-таки кинула невольный взгляд в канаву и конвульсивно сглотнула.

— Наверное, и назвать клоаку «журчащим потоком на девичьей тропке» проще, чем сделать нормальную канализацию, — проворчала она.

Аномен остановился возле дверцы, такой же маленькой и рассохшейся, как остальные, и постучал в нее трижды. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем за дверью послышались шаркающие шаги, и Эррол грозно произнес своим неожиданно молодым, звучным голосом:

— Кого это несет? Уходи-ка подобру-поздорову, пока я не вернулся с подмогой!

— Эррол, открывай!

— М-мастер Аномен? Вы — и здесь?..

Загремел, отодвигаясь, тяжелый засов.

— Не хочу, чтобы отец меня видел, — Аномен без промедления увлек Риган внутрь дома, оттеснив слугу плечом. — Он все еще на кухне?

— Не знаю, мастер Аномен: как вы ушли, лорд Кор себе места найти не может...

— Тогда тише!

Дверь вела в людскую — хотя амнийцы наверняка называли ее куда более изысканным и кудреватым словом. Сейчас же Риган захотелось назвать ее «обезлюдской»: на столе, за который могли сесть два десятка человек, одна-единственная толстая старуха деловито резала пахучую колбасу; при виде Аномена стук ножа немедленно смолк, рыхлые руки взметнулись к сердцу.

— Да-да, Альзибра, я вернулся, — с обычным своим раздражением произнес Аномен. — Не надо меня встречать так, словно это возвращение из мертвых!..

Молчание, повисшее в комнате после этих слов, трудно было назвать даже неловким. Альзибра, все еще держась за сердце, принялась всхлипывать. Аномен кинул на Риган потерянный взгляд, однако она предпочла сделать вид, что его не заметила.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он, неловко похлопывая служанку по плечу. — Я вовсе не... ну перестань, Альзибра! Я рад тебя видеть. Просто... не сейчас.

— Эти стены и так видели мало радости, мастер Аномен, а теперь и последней не осталось! — Альзибра вытерла глаза краем фартука. — Неужели этот жестокий человек, Саэрк, и впрямь сотворил такое с нашей птичкой, чтобы побыстрее выгнать лорда Кора из его собственного дома?

Аномен громко сглотнул слюну.

— Это ведь... ты нашла ее? Я не слышал в доме голосов ни Сари, ни Надии...

— Да эти негодяйки давным-давно сбежали, мастер Аномен! Так что я сейчас и за кухарку, и за горничную, и за камеристку... была. Курам на смех, конечно, но кто-то же должен был помогать мисс Мойре укладывать волосы. Как могли, вдвоем справлялись. Она как раз и просила разбудить ее пораньше, попробовать в четыре руки заплести эту косу новомодную, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом на празднике...

— На празднике?

— Да-да, большом завтрашнем маскараде у леди Дерил! Мисс Мойра так ждала его, бедняжка! Может быть, думала повстречать там какого-нибудь прекрасного юного лорда, как в ее книжках. И вот, совсем немножко не дождалась... Ох, надо было мне и в эту ночь в ее комнате лечь!

— Мойра просила тебя ложиться в ее комнате?

— Да, мастер Аномен, скучно ей было — да и боязно, наверное, опочивальня лорда Кора ведь далеконько. А так мы лежим вдвоем, она на постельке, а я на тюфячке, словечком перекидываемся, и вроде как не страшно нам. А в этот раз вот как есть скрутило, поясницу не разогнуть, вот мисс Мойра и отпустила меня...

Это выглядело каким-то уж очень удачным для убийцы совпадением — и по глазам Аномена Риган поняла, что он думает о том же.

— Она ничего не говорила тебе, Альзибра? Может, что боится кого-нибудь... Кто-то преследует ее?

— Что вы такое говорите, мастер Аномен! С чужими мисс Мойра никогда и не разговаривала даже. Если лорд Кор был дома, она и за ворота-то не выходила, а когда леди Дерил и леди Валова хотели вывезти ее поразвеяться, то всегда присылали носилки. И в «Медную корону» к вам я никогда мисс Мойру одну не пускала, только со внуком моим старшим — от двери до двери ее провожал! Он парень крепкий, никто к ней не приставал.

— А кто такие леди Дерил и леди Валова? — вполголоса спросила Риган у Аномена, когда Альзибра, кряхтя и отдуваясь, впереди них карабкалась по черной лестнице в хозяйское крыло.

— Подруги матушки, моя леди. Возможно, я уже упоминал про них? Достойнейшие женщины, которые не отвернулись от Мойры даже после всех постигших нашу семью невзгод. Их попечительством она была одета, как подобает девушке из высшего общества, и посещала приличествующие ее статусу увесения.

Это попечительство, на взгляд Риган, слишком смахивало на благотворительность — но, скорее всего, на месте Мойры она и сама бы проглотила любую фамильную гордость, лишь бы вырваться из отцовского дома. Усилий двух слуг было явно недостаточно, чтобы бороться с запустением даже в господских покоях — и тут на полу попадались мышиные горошки, а под потолком парили нити паутины.

— Лорд Кор велел запереть спаленку мисс Мойры навечно, но ключик-то у меня есть... — забормотала Альзибра, роясь в глубоких карманах юбки. — Вот, заходите, мастер Аномен... С этого места я ее и увидела, птичку мою, прямо на полу и лежала...

Было видно, что комнату пытались отмыть — нет, отскрести, немилосердно сдирая со стен расписанную золотыми цветами штукатурку, но это помогло не сильно: темные брызги и пятна виднелись тут и там. Но хуже всего выглядел пол — кровь въелась в плитки, затекла между стыками. В комнате жгли благовония, разбросали пучки ароматной травы, и все же запах стоял, как в мясной лавке.

— Что же тут творилось... — прошептала Риган, и тут неожиданная мысль пришла ей в голову. — Но если столько крови пролилось, убийца никак не мог в нее не вступить, если не летел по воздуху! Должны были остаться следы...

Она с надеждой взглянула на Альзибру, но служанка покачала головой:

— Ни следа человеческого, госпожа. Тот стражник, которого лорд Кор прогнал, сказал, что мисс Мойра могла в темноте упасть и удариться об угол комода, но тогда бы не было у нее такой дыры в головке...

Аномен зашептал молитву Хельму, но так и замолк, сбившись.

Риган торопливо перевела взгляд с замытого темного пятна между кроватью и комодом на сам комод. Покрытый изящной резьбой, он так и стоял на своем месте, непотревоженный; брызги крови были почти незаметны на темном дереве, расписанном яркими зелеными и алыми узорами.

— А это что? — Риган опустилась на одно колено. — Вы же сказали, не было следов!

— Так человеческих и не было, моя леди. А крыс чего считать? Много их тут бегает, проклятущих...

Пожалуй, Риган не могла назвать себя настоящим следопытом: леса никогда особо не манили ее ни для их защиты, ни для охоты, и все же уроки мастера Вендара, кэндлкипского ловчего, не прошли для нее даром. Во всяком случае, она не помнила, чтобы хоть раз слышала о трехпалой крысе.

— У этого существа было только три пальца, — указала она на затертый маленький след. — В Амне водятся трехпалые грызуны?

— Тушканчики? — неуверенно произнес Аномен. — Но внутри дома?..

— У Мойры не было ручных зверьков? — Риган вновь обернулась к Альзибре.

— Нет, госпожа. В детстве у мисс Мойры были канарейки, но она много плакала, когда они сдохли, и лорд Кор запретил покупать ей новых.

Риган нахмурилась: теперь ее взгляд то здесь, то там выхватывал следы крошечных лап. Неведомое существо, пожалуй, и впрямь было размером с крысу, — едва ли настолько маленькое создание могло проломить череп. Но что если это был зверь-спутник убийцы?

Она вновь обвела взглядом комнату. Мебели было немного: низкая широкая кровать, на которой валялось только несколько атласных подушечек, два комода, туалетный столик с низким пуфом перед ним и решетчатая ширма, отделявшая спальню от умывальной. Все выглядело изысканным, хрупким, старинным — комнатой принцессы, столетия назад заточенной в замке злым колдуном. Достаточно тяжелым для того, чтобы размозжить голову, выглядел только пуф, но и его ножки, и светло-зеленая обивка были абсолютно чисты.

— Или это какая-то злая магия, или убийца принес оружие с собой. Может быть, свинцовую дубинку, — отчаявшись что-либо найти, Риган села прямо на пуф.

— Обычное оружие грабителей, моя леди?

— Да... По внешним стенам ведь и не скажешь, что дела у твоего отца идут хуже, чем у других. В смысле, тут все как будто убеждают друг друга, что вкрай обнищали. Почему бы и вору не обмануться? Если бы только не эти следы...

Она рассеянно разглядывала предметы на туалетном столике. Мойра еще владела несколькими прелестными, с виду дорогими вещицами, но возможных грабителей не прельстили ни они, ни нарядная коробочка из голубой бархатной бумаги. Заинтересованная, Риган наклонилась ближе и заметила ярлычок под завязанной пышным бантом лентой.

— «Эларе, моей наилучшей подруге», — прочитала она вслух.

— Полагаю, это подарок для леди Элары Дерил, — сказал Аномен. — Одной из достойных дам, которых я упоминал.

— Но она же была подругой твоей матери. Эта Элара, ну, не старовата, чтобы дружить еще и с Мойрой?

Похоже, она сказала что-то не то, поскольку Аномен и Альзибра уставились на нее с одинаковым осуждением.

— Матушка подарила мне жизнь, когда ей только сравнялось семнадцать, поэтому не думайте, моя леди, что ее подругами были женщины преклонных лет. Леди Эларе, должно быть, чуть больше тридцати... и, говоря откровенно, ей невозможно дать и этого возраста.

Аномен почему-то покраснел, и Риган почувствовала, как что-то со злобным ворчанием завозилось внутри, — должно быть, голод. Пытаясь отвлечься от этого ощущения, она повертела в руках коробочку и поразилась ее неожиданной легкости. Уже слегка заинтригованная, Риган встряхнула ее, но не услышала внутри ни стука, ни шуршания.

— Кажется, внутри ничего нет...

— Возможно, там что-то маленькое и невесомое, моя леди: засушенные цветы или рисунок. Боюсь, у Мойры не было возможности делать дорогие подарки.

— Да нет же, смотри! — Без всякого милосердия Риган распотрошила коробочку и даже опрокинула ее вверх дном, показывая, что внутри нет даже листка бумаги. — Она абсолютно пустая!

Аномен, будто все еще не веря, заглянул внутрь и даже поскреб стенки изнутри ногтем.

— Быть может, это какая-то маскарадная забава?.. Не представляю, чтобы Мойра решила подшутить над леди Эларой достойным кухонного мальчишки образом.

— Да никогда бы в жизни! — горячо поддержала его Альзибра. — Они с леди Эларой были как сестрички, и мисс Мойра сама меня в лавку посылала с наказом купить самую красивую бумагу, какая найдется!

— Она не говорила, каким должен быть подарок?

— Нет, мастер Аномен. Только сказала, что надеется приготовить для леди Элары огромный сюрприз.

Риган задумчиво взглянула на разорванную коробку и подобрала с пола ленту и кусочки бархатной бумаги.

— Раз такое дело, наверное, нам не помешает заглянуть к этой леди Эларе.


	5. Дамы из высшего общества

Поместье Дерил было не таким вызывающе огромным, как особняк Делринов, зато его окружал великолепный парк, террасами спускавшийся к реке. В предвечерний час от деревьев уже тянуло прохладой, и Риган, голодная, усталая и изжаренная солнцем, с тоской представила, как приятно, должно быть, ужинать в беседке или на балконе, под защитой пышно разросшегося хмеля и дикого винограда.

Похоже, леди Элара принимала гостей: на площадке перед парадным входом стоял паланкин нежнейшего лавандового оттенка, украшенный золотым кантом. Двое дюжих носильщиков и охранники в одежде тех же цветов азартно играли в кости, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Слуги леди Валова, — прошептал Аномен. — Удача благоволит нам, моя леди: мы подобьем двух птичек одним броском из пращи!

Риган трижды ударила в дверной молоток в форме львиной головы — сначала нерешительно, потом уже нетерпеливо. Никто не спешил открыть дверь, удары разносились по дому так гулко, словно он был совершенно пуст, и за время ожидания Риган успела поволноваться из-за своего внешнего вида, успокоиться и посчитать его совершенно неважным.

Наконец послышались шаги. Риган ожидала, что приоткроется только крошечное, похожее на щель, окошко, в которое выглянут два настороженных глаза, но дверь распахнулась полностью. Благообразный мужчина в жемчужно-серой ливрее стоял на пороге, выжидательно глядя на них.

— Нам к леди Эларе... по срочному делу... — немного растерявшись, пробормотала Риган.

— Аномен, сын лорда Кора Делрина, и госпожа Риган из Кэндлкипа желают засвидетельствовать свое почтение леди Эларе, — пришел на помощь более искушенный в таких делах Аномен.

На этот раз слуга отсутствовал недолго и попросил следовать за ним — а ведь Риган уже начала сомневаться, умеет ли он говорить. Комнаты, через которые их провели, были такими же пустынными, как в поместье Делринов, но безупречно обставленными и чистыми настолько, что Риган слышала, как осыпаются с ее сандалий и гулко ударяются о пол пылинки.

Они поднялись по казавшейся бесконечной лестнице, но в конце пути Риган не смогла сдержать восторженного вздоха. Их привели не просто на балкон — на плоскую крышу здания, где хмель и виноград, алые плетистые розы и нежные розово-белые клематисы обвивали опоры и перекрытия, превращая плоскую крышу здания в живую беседку. Защищенные от горячего южного ветра сплошной стеной растений, хозяева и гости могли наслаждаться видом на реку и другой берег Аткатлы.

...Но, похоже, не очень-то наслаждались: из двух женщин, сидевших на мягких подушках возле низенького столика, уставленного яствами, одна выглядела безучастной, другая — суматошной.

— О боги, неужели я вижу маленького Ано? — визгливо воскликнула вторая, маленькая кругленькая блондинка в сиреневом, с явно выбеленными волосами.

Риган предположила, что это хозяйка дома, но Аномен, наклонившись поцеловать усыпанные аметистовыми перстнями пальчики, произнес:

— Надеюсь, что все же я немного подрос со дня нашей последней встречи, леди Сьюлис.

— Нет-нет, шалун Ано, не надейся, что стал достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы я не могла потрепать тебя по голове!

Она так вцепилась в волосы Аномена, что чудом не вырвала прядь, — и Риган могла только надеяться, что на ее лице не отразилось что-то не очень приятное. Что за жеманным чучелом была эта леди Валова?

— Рада видеть тебя, Аномен, — произнесла первая женщина.

Она выглядела уставшей. Не измученной или невыспавшейся — такой крамолы и предположить-то было невозможно, глядя на ее безупречно гладкую, бронзового оттенка кожу и высокую прическу, из которой не выбивалось ни единого волоска. Но как-то чересчур безучастно она улыбнулась и протянула для поцелуя руку, не переставая кутаться в пунцовую, с синей отделкой, накидку, напомнившую Риган о той, которая была на Мойре в «Медной короне». Что ж, должно быть, леди Элара ее и купила.

— Так значит, ты хочешь поговорить со мной о Мойре.

— Ужасная смерть, просто ужасная! — вновь вмешалась леди Валова. — Наша бедная девочка! Страшно представить, что такое могло случиться с любым из нас!

Ойкнув, она торопливо поднесла ко рту руку, тревожно оглядывая собравшихся блестящими круглыми глазами.

— Что ж, так оно и есть, не нужно бояться признавать это, — леди Элара наконец-то удостоила взглядом далекий город за сверкающей на солнце рекой. — Иногда от опасности не могут спасти ни высокие стены, ни охрана... Может быть, той ночью грабители могли вломиться к тебе или ко мне.

— Ради милости Вокин, Элара, не надо говорить при мне о настолько ужасных вещах!

— Они уже произошли, тебе так не кажется, Сьюлис?

Несколько пристыженная, леди Валова молча принялась ковырять вилочкой уже подтаявший паштет.

— Прошу вас, садитесь, — леди Элара сделала приглашающий знак. — Разделите с нами скромную трапезу, ведь, боюсь, ни у меня, ни у Сьюлис нет большого аппетита.

Стук вилки тут же прекратился; как по мановению волшебной палочки, перед Аноменом и Риган появились тарелки и кубки — мальчик, прислуживающий за столом, тоже был тих, но куда более расторопен, чем его старший товарищ. Из последних сил Риган старалась не накинуться на еду: и обе подруги, и Аномен едва притрагивались к своим порциям, словно не видели в них ничего достойного внимания.

— Так о чем же ты хотел спросить меня, Аномен?

С видимым облегчением он отложил приборы в сторону и сполоснул руки в поднесенной мальчиком чаше с ароматной водой.

— Возможно, вы сочтете причину для визита странной и даже смехотворной, леди Элара, но этим днем меня ждало слишком много открытий. Что моя сестра мертва; что мой отец потерял все; что никто не знает наверняка, что случилось с Мойрой и кто в ответе за ее ужасную смерть. Но могу ли я сказать, что так уж много знаю об ее последних днях?

— Ох, Ано, ты ведь не думаешь на самом деле, что у малышки Мойры была какая-то ужасная вторая жизнь? — Леди Валова крутила в пальцах салфетку. — Это даже...

— Сьюлис, пожалуйста, не можешь ли ты говорить чуть меньше и чуть медленнее? — Леди Элара ненадолго прикрыла глаза, будто справляясь с приступом дурноты. — Я понимаю твое беспокойство, Аномен. И прости Сьюлис за несдержанный язык: мы обе не вполне еще привыкли к мысли, что Мойры больше нет с нами, и что обещание, которое мы дали Мойрале, никогда не будет выполнено. И все же довериться опыту Биланны — лучшее, что ты можешь сделать.

— Вы знаете, что мы были у судьи? — не подумав, спросила Риган и узнала, что такое чувствовать себя глупенькой леди Сьюлис под взглядом темных непроницаемых глаз.

— Конечно, я знаю, что судья Йануллин надеется на торжество справедливости так же горячо, как все мы, и не позволит убийце уйти от ответа. Что до остального... Боюсь, Аномен, мы немногое можем сообщить тебе. Последние недели я была занята приготовлениями к маскараду и редко виделась с Мойрой. У Сьюлис тоже выдавалось не слишком много свободного времени. Мы возлагали огромные надежды на праздник, который позволил бы нам вновь стать едиными.

— То есть Мойра от вас отдалилась? — вновь спросила Риган, и на этот раз леди Валова возмущенно выпятила роскошную, едва прикрытую тонким газом грудь.

— Ни в коем случае! Конечно же, Ано, для нас ничего не изменилось! Но светские обязанности порой отнимают так много времени! И семья! Эларе повезло больше, она вдова, то есть что я такое говорю... конечно, это ужасно... Но у меня две маленькие девочки! Мойра всегда это понимала.

— Клянусь своей честью, я скорее брошусь на собственный меч, чем дурно подумаю о вас и леди Эларе! — Аномен вновь поднес к губам холеную ручку леди Сьюлис и ухитрился расцеловать ее, не поранившись об острые грани перстней. — Мне ли не знать, как добры и щедры вы были к Мойре? Если что-то похожее на сомнение и звучит в вопросах госпожи Риган, так лишь потому, что ей не довелось быть свидетельницей ваших добрых дел!

Риган и сама не подозревала, насколько привыкла к обращению «моя леди». Не очень-то приятно было в присутствии этих расфуфыренных кукол оказаться пониженной до «госпожи» — но, возможно, многословие Аномена действовало на них лучше, чем излишне прямые вопросы. Стараясь не кривиться, Риган отвела взгляд и обнаружила, что леди Элара разглядывает ее. Не то что бы нагло — для этого выражение ее глаз и лица было слишком бесстрастным — но пристально; Риган захотелось почесать вдруг зазудевший глаз.

— ...Ничто не вернет Мойру, но любое новое воспоминание о ней будет для меня бесценным: как будто лишнее мгновение, когда я могу видеть ее живой... Вы ведь, без сомнения, были осведомлены, какой сюрприз моя сестра готовила леди Эларе?

За мгновение до этого Риган казалось, что леди Сьюлис вот-вот угостит Аномена конфеткой — сейчас же из печально-умиленной улыбки мигом исчезла вся сердечность.

— Ох, Ано, если о сюрпризе известно, то какой же он сюрприз? — проговорила она принужденно. — А... что же она готовила?

— Кажется, Аномен хотел, чтобы ты поделилась с ним памятью о Мойре, а не удовлетворила собственное любопытство.

На этот раз рассудительный тон леди Элары подействовал на леди Сьюлис иначе. Ее щеки вспыхнули, мелкие зубки оскалились. Казалось, она была готова влепить подруге пощечину — но только сжала кулаки.

— Иногда ты просто кошмарная женщина! Кошмарная! — И, подобрав юбки, леди Валова бросилась к лестнице.

— А ты бываешь невыносимо бестактной, — проговорила ей в спину леди Элара, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Аномена. — Прости ее. Сьюлис не желает зла, но ее мысли порой не поспевают за словами. Она стала невероятно нервной и вспыльчивой после смерти Мойры.

— Конечно же, леди Элара, я не сержусь. Мне ли сейчас винить кого-то за боль и гнев?

— Мне кажется, Сьюлис чувствует себя неловко из-за того, что брала с собой Мойру в святилище.

Это простое слово леди Элара выговорила как-то так, что оно прозвучало небрежно, значительно и зловеще одновременно. Однако, к удивлению Риган, Аномен и бровью не повел.

— Благость Хельма, они так и не оставили попыток отыскать храм Амаунатора в тех жутких лесах?

— К счастью — или к несчастью — оставили. У Сьюлис появилось новое... увлечение, — леди Элара поджала губы, и это было едва ли не первое проявление эмоций, которое Риган у нее видела. — Пророк, вещун, воплотившийся создатель Ао или как на этот раз называл себя шарлатан. Конечно же, Сьюлис была от него в восторге и, конечно же, уговорила меня и Мойру отправиться на встречу с ним. Что ж, мне хватило одного раза.

— Ваши слова пугают меня, леди Элара...

— О нет, я бы никогда не позволила своим подругам вернуться к каким-то жутким культистам. Но мне было неприятно. Жалкий полубезумный старик, его так называемые аколиты, заискивающие перед приличными женщинами в надежде выпросить лишний медяк... Однако Сьюлис была в восторге от собраний при факелах и обещания из скромной смертной превратиться в нечто большее.

— Мне это уже не нравится, — пробормотала Риган.

— Все обещают это. Тогда это меня не насторожило. Я вежливо отклоняла все предложения вернуться, а Сьюлис не обижалась — ты ведь знаешь, Аномен, она незлобива. Но сейчас она сама на себя не похожа. Она невероятно раздражительна, плаксива, ищет подвох в каждой фразе и все время просит меня не говорить при ней об «ужасных вещах»... Особенно о Мойре. Что если я просто не заметила опасности?

Теперь Элара выглядела не просто уставшей, но сокрушенной, и Аномен потянулся к ней с настолько явным намерением утешить и поддержать, что Риган немедленно высыпала на столик обрывки бумажной коробочки.

— Значит, об этом вы тоже ничего не знаете?

Леди Элара аккуратно подцепила ярлычок.

— Так значит, это и есть подарок, который Мойра готовила мне? Вы вскрыли его?

Против воли Риган почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Там ничего не было, — буркнула она. — Красивая, украшенная бантиком, абсолютно пустая коробка.

Леди Элара продолжала выжидательно смотреть на нее.

— У вас совсем никаких мыслей на этот счет? — уже злясь, выпалила Риган. — Не так уж часто дарят подарок без самого подарка!

Леди Элара вновь утомленно прикрыла глаза.

— Должно быть, какая-то забава к завтрашнему празднику. Какой маскарад без неожиданностей?

* * *

Риган прожила в Аткатле почти месяц, но южные ночи продолжали ее удивлять: можно было подумать, что они с Аноменом покинули поместье Дерил заполночь, тогда как едва ли провели там час. Правда, в медных кольцах уже шипели и плевались искрами факелы, давая достаточно света, но пустота улиц угнетала. Каждый особняк казался фортом в кольце глухих стен, а все вместе они становились зловеще тихим лабиринтом; Риган старалась представлять, как за стенами звучит смех, люди развлекают себя музыкой и танцами или проводят тихий вечер в кругу семьи, но получалось не очень убедительно.

— Ну, что ты думаешь по поводу этого всего? — сказала она больше для того, чтобы отвлечься на звук собственного голоса. — Прости, если задеваю, но... мне показалось, что подруги твоей матери какие-то немножко... странные?

Против ее ожиданий, Аномен не бросился с жаром на их защиту.

— Что-то пожирает их изнутри, моя леди. Леди Элара, похоже, приняла слишком много маковой настойки, а леди Сьюлис так несдержанна и почти вульгарна! Я знаю их совсем не такими, какими пришлось увидеть вам.

— Но, похоже, ты ничуть не удивился тому, что леди Валова — культистка.

— Культистка? О Хельм, нет, конечно же нет! Это правда, что леди Сьюлис постоянно находится в духовном поиске и любит беседовать с мудрецами и почитателями забытых богов, но это все совершенно невинно. Для меня нет иного господина, кроме Хельма, но не все амнийцы способны к подобной преданности. Как народ торговцев, они ищут союзников везде.

— Например, во всяких странных сектах, где требуется вырезать себе глаза, чтобы зреть сердцем?

— Что ж, супруг леди Сьюлис думал точно так же, как вы, моя леди. Он заказал кольцо защиты разума, которое леди Сьюлис носит, не снимая, поэтому ни один шарлатан не может...

Он не договорил, отвлеченный звуком шагов: четыре пары ног шлепали по мостовой совсем неподалеку. Для Правительственного района — не самый угрожающий звук в не самый поздний час, и все же Риган напряглась, особенно когда из-за угла показались носильщики и охрана уже знакомого лавандового паланкина.

— Ох, Ано, как неожиданно сводят нас боги! — голос леди Сьюлис звучал резко, словно крик чайки. — Я решила немного прогуляться в такую прекрасную ночь, и вот... какая встреча!

Аномен явно растерялся, да и Риган вдруг поняла, что не знает, как ответить: одно дело было обсуждать между собой странности леди Сьюлис, другое — снова оказаться к ней лицом к лицу. Она просто не была готова к этому разговору!

— Ты ведь возвращаешься в дом своего отца?

— Нет, леди Сьюлис, мы...

Опомнившись, Риган прошипела ему на ухо:

— Не говори ей ничего!

— ...Мы выбрали для себя куда более скромное обиталище. Но, поверьте, там дышится намного легче, чем под крышей лорда Кора.

— Ох! Я надеялась... — К удивлению Риган, губы леди Сьюлис задрожали. — Ты ведь навестишь меня, Ано? Навестишь?

— В любой час, как только вы пожелаете меня видеть.

— Завтра утром! — выпалила леди Сьюлис так быстро, словно боялась передумать. — Пожалуйста, приходи! А теперь — домой!

Раньше, чем кто-нибудь из них успел что-то сказать, она задернула полупрозрачные занавеси, и оказалось, что последняя фраза относилась не к ним — носильщики двинулись дальше. Профиль леди Сьюлис ненадолго обрисовался в окошке, и хотя мало что можно было сказать по силуэту, Риган вдруг показалось, что она плачет.


	6. «Медная корона» никогда не спит

Еще никогда Риган не радовало, что они могут позволить себе комнаты только в «Медной короне», но все бывает в первый раз — в том числе и благодарность за то, что есть в Аткатле места, которые никогда не засыпают. Оказалось, что после зловещей тишины поместий даже приятно слышать среди ночи громкие разговоры и нестройное пение, и никакой закат над рекой не сравнится с тусклым желтым свечением бесчисленных окошек, за которыми продолжали ругаться, хохотать и заниматься любовью, пока Риган карабкалась мимо них на плоскую крышу «Медной короны». Аномен был здесь — сидел на верхних ступеньках лестницы и смотрел на город.

Вид, конечно, был несравним с тем, который открывался из поместья Дерил, особенно для человеческих глаз: должно быть, Аномен мог увидеть только темную массу крыш да несколько белеющих над ними башен, но он упорно не отводил от них взгляда, даже услышав шаги Риган.

Она плюхнулась на прогретые за день доски рядом с ним.

— Новый день наступит совсем скоро. Вам надо отдохнуть, моя леди, — по-прежнему не глядя на нее, проговорил Аномен.

— А тебе?

— Все во мне противится тому, чтобы он наступал.

— Знакомо. Когда моего отца — приемного — убили, я думала, что с этой мыслью не усну уже никогда в жизни, а на самом деле отрубилась, едва коснулась головой подушки. И самым жутким оказалось открыть глаза наутро и обнаружить, что это не сон. Вот эта первая минута, когда тебе тепло, хорошо, а потом понимаешь...

— Не говорите ничего! Ни слова больше!

Риган вновь услышала в его голосе знакомые раздраженные нотки, отвратительные, точно скрип ногтей по стеклу, и на мгновение испытала острейшее искушение столкнуть Аномена с крыши. И все же на этот раз он действительно страдал, а не куксился, изображая, будто мир не знал терзаний, подобных мукам Аномена Делрина, поэтому она ограничилась только ударом в плечо. Аномен вздрогнул, но в этот раз посмотрел на Риган. Глаза его казались огромными, совершенно черными и блестящими — похоже, он и хотел плакать, и не мог.

— Твои родители любили друг друга? — спросила Риган почему-то.

— Простите, моя леди? — Голос Аномена прозвучал удивленно, но все же мягче, чем до этого; похоже, «ни слова больше» не стоило понимать буквально.

— Вы когда-нибудь были... ну... счастливой семьей? Ходили в цирк, в зверинец, катались на лодках? Или у аристократов Аткатлы это не принято?

— Если вы имеете в виду, всегда ли лорд Кор пил и пренебрегал отцовскими обязанностями, то да, так было не всегда. Я помню, он был невероятно счастлив, когда родилась Мойра... Кормилицы и няньки менялись так быстро, что никто не успевал запомнить их имен и лиц, ибо всех он считал неподходящими для своей дочери. И вы бы видели ожерелье, которое он преподнес тогда матушке: сапфиры и черные бриллианты, не меньше сотни крупных камней!

— Так все-таки, он любил вас?

Аномен вздохнул.

— Брак моих родителей был договорным, моя леди. Им посчастливилось быть представленными друг другу до свадьбы, но едва ли их связывало много разделенных привычек и вкусов. Матушка отличалась легким нравом, любила общество, музыку, веселый разговор. Отец же... что ж, он всегда был гневлив и придирчив, в каждом слове искал оскорбление себе и потому держался особняком. Если он и выходил к матушкиным гостям, то из-за его надменности беседы увядали, словно оранжерейные цветы под пустынным ветром!

Аномен перечислял недостатки лорда Кора с таким негодованием, что Риган чуть не засмеялась: похоже, он искренне не понимал, что любое из этих определений могло быть отнесено и к нему.

— Мне правда жаль, что у тебя совсем нет счастливых воспоминаний о нем, — она накрыла руку Аномена своей. — Если бы сейчас вы были друг у друга...

— Но у меня ведь есть вы, моя леди? — Похоже, Аномен сам настолько не ожидал, что это скажет, что испуганно притих, как и Риган, сразу же после того, как у него вырвались эти слова. — То есть... как моя достойная предводительница... соратница... и...

— И нанимательница, которая платит тебе шестой частью трофеев?

— И друг, я хотел сказать, моя леди. Поверьте, это слово значит многое от человека, подобного мне.

Риган все-таки не выдержала — расхохоталась: нет, все-таки Аномен был неисправим!

Он глядел на нее с недоумением и обидой, все сильнее заливаясь румянцем, и Риган не смогла не поддаться шаловливому искушению — наклонилась и чмокнула Аномена в горящую щеку.

— Охотно верю! И ценю! — Она вскочила на ноги и протянула ему руку. — Ну, пойдем внутрь! Тут уже холодновато. И ты приглашен к леди Сьюлис. Думаю, перед такой встречей надо очень хорошо выспаться.

— Эта мысль и гонит от меня сон, моя леди, — но Аномен все-таки поднялся. — Перед поединком с Саэрком я спал бы сладко и глубоко, поручив себя воле Хельма. Но леди Сьюлис... О боги, как приготовиться к тому, что обычный разговор может оказаться смертоноснее меча?

* * *

Днем Риган могла не думать о подземелье Айреникуса. То есть быстро начинала думать о чем-то еще. Об арбузах — просто невероятно вкусных в Аткатле. Или о розах — они тут тоже были хороши. О деньгах, которых никогда не хватало, или о раздавленном клопе на стене, или...

Ночью эти отвлечения никогда не срабатывали.

Она погружалась в сон, муторный, словно качка на море: вниз — в глубины беспорядочных видений, где было слишком много острых лезвий, металлических клеток и тоненьких, совершенно не похожих на ее собственные, всхлипываний, и вверх — в мучительно чуткую дремоту, в которой невыносимо громким становился каждый звук: сонный вздох Джахейры, мышиный писк, цокот чьих-то когтей...

— А? — Риган подняла с подушки тяжелую голову, еще не вполне различая сон и явь.

Стояла глубокая ночь, в окно проникало совсем немного лунного света, но даже сонными глазами Риган несомненно видела, как чья-то тень шмыгнула через подоконник, и что-то — кто-то? — прыгнуло на стену.

Сначала ей показалось, что это крыса — чудовищно огромная, раскормленная и почему-то бесхвостая тварь, или столь же огромный и тоже непонятно почему четырехногий паук, но в следующий момент Риган разглядела его полностью — и чуть не завопила от ужаса.

Она смотрела на мозг. Фиолетовый, складчатый, пульсирующий... и он двигался прямо к ней. На четырех когтистых лапах.

Возможно, это был кошмар, но Риган давно предпочитала проверять это, не просто переворачиваясь на другой бок.

Она метнула кинжал. Лезвие вонзилось промеж полушарий с неожиданно звонким звуком, словно Риган взрезала спелый арбуз. Тварь дернулась, темным комком полетела вниз, и...

— Пригнись! — крикнули сзади, и в следующий момент дубинка Джахейры врезалась в стену над головой Риган, с треском впечатывая в штукатурку второе существо.

От разлившейся по комнате едкой вони на глазах выступили слезы, но, к своему ужасу, Риган заметила третью тварь уже на потолочной балке. Сдернув с койки одеяло, она что есть силы хлестнула им по потолку, впервые обрадовавшись тому, что спит на ткани грубой, словно рогожа. Тварь шлепнулась на пол между ней и Джахейрой, и вдруг будто тысяча солнц взорвалась у Риган перед глазами. Она согнулась, пытаясь спрятаться от этого невыносимого, выжигающего глаза сияния, но оно исчезло так же неожиданно, как появилось, оставив после себя только головную боль и еще один дохлый мозг, разбросавший ножки на плитках пола.

— Прости, — все еще тяжело дыша, сказала Джахейра. — Я боялась, он успеет прыгнуть на тебя, если я не произнесу заклинание достаточно быстро.

Риган вяло махнула рукой, все еще пытаясь проморгаться. Самым абсурдным образом их вновь окружала тишина: за стенами не звучало встревоженных голосов, никто не колотился в дверь, спрашивая, что произошло. Постояльцы «Медной короны» предпочитали справляться с чужими кошмарами, именно что поворачиваясь на другой бок.

— Великий Огма, что же... это... такое? — Она практически рухнула на колени рядом с мертвым существом, не решаясь наклоняться к нему слишком близко.

— Пожиратель интеллекта, — Джахейра брезгливо толкнула тушку босой ногой. — Мерзкое порождение извращенной магии иллитидов, раб и охотник для своих хозяев. Благодари всех известных тебе богов, что это мы застали их врасплох, а не наоборот, и наш мозг не стал им пищей.

— Да откуда они здесь?!

— Ты спрашиваешь об этом у меня?

— Я не спрашиваю. Я пытаюсь свыкнуться с мыслью, что мой мозг только что собиралась выгрызть крошечная мерзость, у которой даже нет рта.

— Прежде всего, она бы не «выгрызла» его в буквальном смысле, — послышался отвратительный чмокающий звук, когда Джахейра выдернула кинжал Риган из второго мозгоеда. — Сначала постаралась бы оглушить тебя и подчинить своей воле, а потом магически поглотила мозг, прежде чем телепортироваться внутрь черепа.

— Внутрь черепа, — машинально повторила Риган.

Она уже немного привыкла к виду бугрящейся мозговой массы, одновременно скользкой и жесткой на вид, и теперь не могла отвести взгляд от лап твари, по-своему не менее отвратительных: коротких, мускулистых, с розовыми когтистыми пальцами. В них было что-то человеческое — или, может быть, крысиное, — не будь их на каждой лапе всего по три...

— Аномен! — выдохнула Риган.

* * *

Она промчалась коридорами и лестницами «Медной короны», бесконечными, словно в кошмаре, не помня себя. Конечно, был шанс, что Аномен тоже не спал. Что преклонил колени для полуночного бдения перед ликом Хельма или как там он это называл. Что в его голове мозгов не было вообще, и пожиратели интеллекта ушли несолоно хлебавши.

Она забарабанила в дверь кулаками, ожидая услышать за ней только зловещую тишину, но голос Аномена прозвучал громко и до крайности недовольно:

— Постучи еще немного, негодяй, и моя булава выбьет такую же дробь на твоем черепе!

От облегчения у Риган ослабели колени.

— Аномен, это я! Открой немедленно!

— Моя.. леди? Вы... и в такой поздний час...

— Да открывай же! Мне что, выломать дверь?

— Хорошо, моя леди. Дайте мне лишь минуту привести себя...

— Плевать мне на это, тут вопрос жизни и смерти, открывай!

Щеколда наконец взвизгнула, сдвигаясь в сторону, и Риган влетела в комнату, едва не сбив Аномена с ног. Первым делом она бросила взгляд на окно и не сумела сдержать облегченный вздох: ставни были закрыты — как истинный амниец, Аномен не любил солнце и предпочитал спать в полной темноте и духоте; по крайней мере, этим путем твари не могли к нему проникнуть. Риган торопливо обшарила взглядом комнату, нигде не заметив движения, повернулась к Аномену — и только после этого поняла, почему он так настойчиво и смущенно просил дать ему минуту.

Ночные рубахи у амнийцев тоже были не в почете.

По крайней мере, Аномен носил набедренную повязку, но та прикрывала явно не так много, как ему было хотелось. Еще она успела разглядеть, что он вовсе не так уж волосат, как ей представлялось, и у него просто великолепная, крепкая и мускулистая...

— Так что за вопрос жизни и смерти, моя леди? — спросил Аномен, поспешно заворачиваясь в простыню.

Риган открыла и закрыла рот. Сейчас ее не особо смутило бы, выйди Аномен к ней нагишом, в краске и перьях, словно мацтикский дикарь, но она просто не знала, с чего начать, — и появление Джахейры в дверях поначалу показалось ей настоящим благословением. Она-то всегда знала, с чего начать.

Например, с кинжала Риган, вдруг прижатого к самому горлу Аномена.

* * *

— Г-госпожа Джа... хейра? — Кажется, Риган и Аномен пролепетали этм слова одновременно и одновременно же сглотнули на предпоследнем слоге, словно кинжал оказался сразу возле обеих глоток.

— А теперь нам надо убедиться, что ты действительно Аномен, — произнесла друида, не сводя с него взгляда. — Конечно же, ты об этом даже не подумала, дитя? Подойди-ка сюда.

— Да тут все спокойно! Окно закрыто, и Аномен ну просто вылитый он сам! — торопливо проговорила Риган. — Не надо его резать, правда!

— Пожиратель интеллекта, захвативший чужое тело, получает все его воспоминания. Не обманывайся тем, насколько привычно жертва себя ведет.

Риган все еще медлила, и Джахейра то ли вздохнула, то ли фыркнула.

— О Сильванус! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты прочитала заклинание! Мы никогда не узнаем, настоящий ли Аномен Делрин перед нами, если не наложим на его тело защиту от зла.

— И если он ненастоящий?..

— Мне нужно будет заколоть тварь немедленно, как только она разобьет череп, пытаясь выбраться.

— М-милость Хельма!.. — только и сказал Аномен.

Он не пытался вырваться, следуя за Риган только округлившимися от ужаса глазами, — на ее взгляд, это вполне доказывало его невиновность. Однако тут же ей в голову пришла куда более страшная мысль, и Риган уже без колебаний вывернула на постель походную сумку Аномена. Хрустальный флакон со святой водой обнаружился почти сразу же, и Риган щедро расплескала ее на обе руки.

Сердце Аномена под ее ладонью колотилось как сумасшедшее. Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Риган прикрыла глаза и попыталась мысленно вернуться в лучшие времена, в маленький храм Огмы в Кэндлкипе, где старый Ллендир произносил священные слова в полной уверенности, что зло никогда не коснется его паствы. Оставалось только сделать вид, что она снова повторяет за ним, — спокойно, уверенно, монотонно...

На последнем слове Риган открыла глаза — и схватилась второй рукой за голый локоть Джахейры.

— Ыые?!

Наверное, это должно было означать: «Что ты делаешь, дитя?», но тут же и Аномен, и Джахейра на мгновение оказались заключены в сверкающую скорлупу, а когда она распалась, оставляя на коже только капельки влаги...

Ничего больше не произошло.

— Похоже, вы оба при своих мозгах, — сообщила Риган и села на койку, потому что ноги совсем не держали.


	7. Куда приводят следы

В глубине души Риган надеялась, что откроет дверь — и в комнате уже не будет мозгоедов, они развеются, будто страшный сон. Но два уродливых тельца по-прежнему валялись на полу, а третье, полураздавленное, — на кровати, которую Риган больше не хотелось считать своей. И мерзкий запах, казалось, стал только сильнее.

Но она-то, по крайней мере, была готова к этому зрелищу, а вот глаза Аномена распахнулись на пол-лица.

— Вас атаковали... чьи-то мозги? — Он, несомненно, был потрясен, раз не сказал: «сии чудовищные аберрации» или хотя бы «отвратительные маленькие чудовища».

— Пожиратели интеллекта, — сухо сказала Джахейра. — И если бы победа осталась за ними, утром ты бы разговаривал с двумя пустоголовыми марионетками в самом прямом смысле слова: в наших черепах сидели бы эти твари, управляя каждым нашим движением.

— Они поедают мозг, — вставила Риган, — магически.

— Как мерзки сии аберрации! — похоже, Аномен немного пришел в себя. — Даже увидев подобного монстра, невозможно поверить, что нечто подобное может разгуливать по Аткатле!

— И все-таки мы с ними уже встречались, — преодолевая брезгливость, Риган подобрала тушку за ногу, — хотя и не лицом к... мозгу.

На этот раз потрясенным выглядел не только Аномен, но и Джахейра, и все же никакой радости Риган это не доставило. Она совершенно не знала, с чего начать.

— О чем ты говоришь, дитя?

— Моя леди?

Впервые в жизни Риган было бы легче объяснять, обращаясь к Джахейре, но она пересилила себя и посмотрела на Аномена.

— Помнишь следы лап в комнате Мойры? Я думаю, это были не крысы и уж точно не тушканчики, а мозгоеды. Вот они, три пальца, и размер подходящий. И... охотничьи привычки.

Выражение, появившееся на лице Аномена, было ей хорошо знакомо: «Не верю, потому что это правда». Сколько раз, должно быть, она сама точно так же хмурила брови и поджимала губы, отказываясь признать то, что признавать не хотелось? Риган могла только надеяться, что Аномен не вспылит настолько, что убежит в ночь, — сколько еще мозгоедов могло там подстерегать?

— Вы утверждаете, что мою сестру убило... подобное создание? Но это...

— Вполне вероятно, — деловито заметила Джахейра. — Это свойственно для пожирателей интеллекта: оглушить жертву, поглотить ее мозг и обосноваться в черепе, пока заклинание или опасность не заставят выбраться наружу.

Аномен затряс головой.

— Это невозможно! Абсурд! Нападение... сильный удар...

— Но ведь никто толком не осматривал тело, — Риган сама чувствовала себя мозгоедом, осторожно пытающимся добраться до чужого лакомого разума. — И уж тем более не проверял, что осталось в черепе. — Аномен дернулся, как от удара, и Риган попыталась исправиться, как могла: — Это объясняет и странные следы, и отсутствие борьбы...

— Но не объясняет, почему моя сестра умерла! Пожиратели интеллекта управляют своими жертвами, не так ли? Почему же ею не завладели? Уверен, в спальне Мойры среди ночи не было жреца, способного оградить ее от зла... и до, и после смерти...

На этот вопрос у Риган не было ответа — как и на другой, не менее важный: почему столь экзотические монстры, как мозгоеды, вообще оказались в спальне Мойры Делрин.

— Есть одно объяснение, — произнесла Джахейра, и Риган вздрогнула, вдруг вообразив, что друида прочла ее мысли, — Гибель носителя. Пожиратели интеллекта выглядят отвратительно и при дневном свете, а если такая тварь появилась в комнате среди ночи, девушка могла испугаться до смерти в самом прямом смысле и не пережила вселения.

— На комоде была кровь, — добавила Риган. — Может быть, стража верно предположила, что Мойра оступилась и ударилась виском об острый край, когда... когда мозгоед кинулся на нее.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что это говорится о моей сестре!

Голос Аномена прозвучал глухо из-за того, что он уткнулся лицом в ладони, но, по крайней мере, Риган успокоилась насчет того, что он в бессильной ярости выскочит за дверь.

— Возможно, это все еще не самое страшное, что могло случиться с ней и все еще может случиться с нами, — угрюмо произнесла Джахейра. — Пожиратели интеллекта редко приходят одни. Где они, там всегда их хозяева. Иллитиды.

* * *

Риган уселась на пол, скрестив ноги, и уставилась на дохлых мозгоедов, сваленных весьма неаппетитной кучей посреди комнаты. Невольно она задумалась, как быстро они начнут вонять, но тут же постаралась сосредоточиться на кусочке меха ищейки, зажатом в кулаке. Это было само по себе непросто — представить себя собакой, готовой взять след, и требовательный взгляд Джахейры вовсе не помогал в этом.

— Я ищу мозгоеда, — начала Риган. — То есть пожирателя интеллекта. Это... ээээ... маленькое существо, похожее на мозг, только корка на... полушариях твердая. И у него, ух, четыре ноги. Да, четыре...

— Все-таки именно мне стоило произнести заклинание, — нетерпеливо произнесла друида. — Ты тратишь слишком много времени, просто пытаясь отвлечься от посторонних мыслей, и...

— Тсс! — шикнул Аномен, и взгляд Джахейры наконец-то перестал буравить затылок Риган.

— Если ты думаешь, что подобные глупые звуки помогают проникнуть в самую суть заклинания, а не отвлекают...

— Получилось!

Это было странное ощущение: мир вокруг Риган не изменился, но едкий душок, исходивший от мозгоедов, сгустился, стал почти осязаемым — и, удивительным образом, не таким неприятным. Струйки запаха текли по стенам и потолку, переползали через подоконник, чтобы раствориться в духоте амнийской ночи.

— В «Медной короне» их больше нет. Ни вверху, ни внизу не чувствую...

Умом Риган понимала, что должна чувствовать облегчение, но на самом деле оказалась разочарована. Добыча не могла от нее ускользнуть: надо было пройти по следу, отыскать источник запаха, уже ставшего слаще, чем цветочный аромат. Она вскочила на ноги.

— Помни, о чем я говорила, дитя, — проговаривала Джахейра ей в спину. — Мы будем осторожны. Никаких спусков в канализацию и вылазок в странные руины и храмы! Просто подтверждаем или опровергаем твою догадку и немедленно... немедленно!.. Эй! Куда ты бежишь?

Она схватила Риган за плечо и от души тряхнула. В голове Риган немного прояснилось: желание бездумно нестись к источнику манящего аромата отступило.

— Ну, так, — пробормотала она, смутившись, — хочется поскорее узнать, что да как... И вообще... мощное заклинание.

— Мощное, — Джахейра посмотрела на нее с подозрением. — Все-таки именно мне стоило его произнести.

Она решительно схватила Риган под руку, и та вновь ощутила себя ищейкой, только взятой на поводок. Впрочем, на улице запах почти исчез. Порой Риган чувствовала его промельки в подворотнях или на дне сточных канав, но не будь она уверена, что идти надо к поместью Валова, то наверняка потеряла бы след.

— А сами по себе пожиратели интеллекта разумны? — вполголоса спросила Риган у Джахейры.

— Вполне. Они не разговаривают, но могут читать мысли. Поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайся не думать слишком громко о том, как тебе не терпится героически разгромить их логово.

— Надо же, я слышу шутку от вас, госпожа Джахейра?

— Совсем не шутка, — пальцы друиды впились в ее кожу. — Это опасная авантюра, дитя. Возможно, в случае с девочкой Делрин пожиратели интеллекта потерпели неудачу, но кем еще они могли завладеть?

— Не леди Сьюлис, — голос Аномена прозвучал так неожиданно, что Риган вздрогнула: только что он брел рядом безучастный, глубоко погруженный в собственные мысли, казалось, не замечая ничего вокруг. — Она по-прежнему носит кольцо защиты разума. Я видел его, когда целовал ей руку.

— И что, по-твоему, леди Валова случайно подкараулила нас на улице, попыталась выспросить, где мы живем, зачем-то пригласила к себе, а потом, по чистому совпадению, мозгоеды забрались в мою комнату?

— Но зачем было посылать этих отвратительных созданий? Я обещал, что приду в любой час, когда она пожелает меня увидеть. Кому, как не леди Сьюлис, знать, что я не нарушу данного слова!

Вновь в голосе Аномена прозвучали настолько наивные гордость и самодовольство, что Риган даже не сразу нашлась с ответом.

— Кстати сказать, к тебе никто и не подсылал мозгоедов, — пробурчала она недовольно. — Может быть, ей требовались только наши мозги. А твои она запудрила бы и без всякого пожирания.

— И все же пожирателей интеллекта было трое, — заметила Джахейра. — Возможно, пославший этих существ не стал рисковать суматохой по всей «Медной короне» одновременно и решил завладеть нами постепенно.

— Ну а вы-то что думаете, госпожа Джахейра?

— Я сожалею, что мы не можем обратиться за помощью к Арфистам: вот им бы как раз стоило знать, что происходит в вверенном им городе. Что до остального... я не видела эту Сьюлис Валова, но знаю наверняка: сейчас мы пытаемся отыскать марионеток, кукловод же наверняка таится в тенях.

После такого заявления разговор пресекся сам собой. В мрачном молчании они дошли до Правительственного района, и Риган снова встрепенулась: запах пожирателей интеллекта появился снова, более четкий, явственный. Она больше не нуждалась в указаниях: это было все равно что идти по берегу полноводного ручья, уже слыша отдаленный грохот водопада.

— Моя леди... — кашлянув, произнес за ее спиной Аномен и добавил чуть громче, когда Риган на него внимания: — Моя леди, если вы ищете поместье Валова, то нам в другую сторону.

— Нет, нам туда!

— Но тем путем вы не попадете в поместье, моя леди. Поверьте мне, я достаточно времени провел на этих улицах.

Немного обескураженная, Риган потерла виски: такое сильное заклинание ведь не могло ошибаться? Потом она поймала недовольный взгляд Джахейры и сообразила, что могла ошибаться сама.

— Конечно, вовсе не обязательно леди Сьюлис держит мозгоедов в поместье, — произнесла Риган вслух. — Может быть, какой-то склад, заброшенный дом, контора ее мужа?

Тем не менее, преждевременное ощущение триумфа пропало, будто его и не было. Гадая, что еще могла упустить, уже с опаской, Риган двинулась по следу. Джахейра предупреждала, что нельзя думать о пожирателях интеллекта, преследуя их, только забыла объяснить, как этого добиться. Мозгоеды не выходили у Риган из головы — и само это ощущение казалось далеко не каламбурным. Тем более, она узнавала дорогу: только накануне они петляли этими улочками, возвращаясь от...

— Ох! — Риган встала как вкопанная.

Ей хватило одного взгляда на Аномена, чтобы увидеть, — он тоже понял. Им даже не надо было подходить к парадному входу или к стене, окружавшей темный парк.

— Ну, что такое, дитя? — одна Джахейра пока еще ничего не знала.

— Мозгоеды прячутся не в поместье леди Валова. Они в доме леди Дерил... — Чтобы продолжить, Риган с усилием сглотнула пересохшим горлом. — Она ведь устраивает грандиозный бал-маскарад этим вечером, да, Аномен?


	8. Покровы сорваны

Риган казалось, что сегодня охрана Совета Шести наблюдает за ней особо пристально: куда бы она не повернулась, везде натыкалась на цепкий взгляд в забрале шлема. Впрочем, Риган казалась ужасно подозрительной и сама себе: красноглазая после бессонной ночи, растрепанная, озирающаяся по сторонам, прижимая к груди плотно закрытую корзину. В ней лежал подтухший пожиратель интеллекта, и Риган отчаянно надеялась, что он не вытечет наружу к тому времени, когда можно будет откинуть крышку перед судьей Биланной.

И все-таки: почему сегодня иначе звучали голоса просителей — их гул казался тревожно монотонным? И почему у всех были такие пустые глаза?

— Тебе не кажется, что мы последние живые в Аткатле, а остальных уже пожрали мозгоеды? — вполголоса поинтересовалась она у Аномена, пытаясь обуздать невовремя разыгравшуюся фантазию или найти подтверждение своим подозрениям.

Но Аномен, конечно же, думал о своем, о рыцарском.

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что сначала мы должны были пойти к леди Сьюлис! — заявил он с горячностью, не утихшей даже после бессонной ночи и суровых разъяснений Джахейры. — Как мы можем предъявлять такие обвинения, даже не потребовав от нее объяснений?

— И что, по-твоему, леди Сьюлис потреплет тебя по голове и даст конфетку своем умненькому маленькому Ано, когда ты спросишь, знает ли она о мозгоедах в поместье ее лучшей подруги?

— Откуда нам знать? Вы были абсолютно уверены, что леди Сьюлис наслала на вас этих извращенных монстров, а теперь готовы обвинять и леди Элару тоже!

— А почему, по-твоему, я спрашиваю, мерещатся мне мозгоеды или они правда всюду? Я не стражник, не прорицатель, не читаю мысли! Почему вообще мне приходится разбираться с тем, что творится в Аткатле? — Риган с досадой лягнула сандалией стену. — Но одного тебя ни к какой подозрительной леди я не пущу, даже не думай о таком!

К ее удивлению, взгляд Аномена потеплел.

— Ваша забота, моя леди, заставляет меня... — он кашлянул, потом снова кашлянул, но прежде чем успел собраться с мыслями, вчерашний клерк позвал их к судье.

Риган перехватила полный осторожного любопытства взгляд, брошенный на корзину, но клерк ничего не спросил, и она сделала вид, что нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы тащить в роскошный кабинет Биланны Йануллин поклажу, от которой отчетливо припахивает скисшей рыбой.

И на этот раз судья встретила их приветливой улыбкой. Чай, сегодня с лепестками роз, уже был сервирован прямо в кабинете, на низеньком столике, и судья Биланна лично принялась разливать его по чашкам. Ароматный пар заклубился, поднимаясь к потолку; крупно нарезанные куски гранатовой и фисташковой халвы тоже выглядели аппетитно...

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, не утруждайте себя, леди Биланна, — проглотив слюну, запротестовала голодная второй день Риган. — Мы по очень срочному делу!

— Мы пришли заявить об огромной опасности, возможно, грозящей самым достойным жителям Аткатлы, — поддержал ее Аномен.

Протянутая рука Биланны замерла в воздухе, держа на весу серебряную тарелочку с угощением.

— Прости, мой мальчик?

Риган взглянула на судью, в сегодняшней красной, с голубой вышивкой, мантии похожую на кругленькое, крепкое, умытое холодной водой яблочко, на ее вежливую и чуть недоуменную улыбку, — и вдруг задумалась, что они будут делать, если Биланна посчитает их слова детским лепетом или бредом, даже несмотря на вонючее доказательство в корзине... И решительно поставила ее на стол, рядом с лакомствами.

— Вот. Мы знаем, кто убил Мойру Делрин. Вернее, что ее убило.

Все с тем же видом любящей, но слегка обеспокоенной выходками внучат бабушки судья Биланна приподняла крышку и заглянула внутрь. Ноздри слегка затрепетали, но голос не изменился, когда она спросила:

— Это... какое-то существо?

— Пожиратель интеллекта. Один из тех, которые напали на нас этой ночью, после того, как мы попытались разобраться, что же произошло с сестрой Аномена. Их следы повсюду и в ее комнате. Не смотрите на размеры этой твари, она очень опасна. Может контролировать чужой разум, а может сожрать мозг и вселиться в тело.

Явно растерявшись, судья осторожно опустила на стол тарелочку с халвой.

— Что ж, это довольно неожиданно. Простите, я...

Она неопределенно махнула рукой, прося то ли дать ей больше времени, чтобы обдумать эту мысль, то ли не донимать ее подобными глупостями. Аномен умоляюще взглянул на нее.

— Я понимаю, леди Биланна, это звучит странно, нелепо, чудовищно. Но само убийство Мойры можно определить только этими словами! Какой человек мог желать ей подобного зла? Даже у Саэрка не было причин столь жестоко расправиться с невинной девушкой. Только истинный монстр мог совершить подобное злодеяние!

— Это еще не все, что нам удалось выяснить, — вмешалась Риган, пока Аномен не начал взывать к судье именем матери, сестры или Хельма, чьи свидетельства мог посчитать особенно вескими. — Мы поговорили с подругами Мойры, и леди Дерил упомянула, что в последнее время их отношения как-то разладились...

— Она не говорила: «разладились», моя леди...

— ...разладились после того, как леди Валова нашла себе новое духовное увлечение, пророка или жреца, обещавшего превратить ее в нечто большее. Думаю, что-то тогда и произошло: леди Валова, леди Дерил и Мойра стали куда меньше общаться друг с другом. Потом Мойру убили. Потом мы начали задавать вопросы, и в ту же ночь за мной пришли пожиратели интеллекта. Но это еще не все, судья: я использовала заклинание, чтобы понять, откуда пришли эти твари, и оно вывело нас к особняку леди Дерил! — Риган набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. — В общем-то, мы и сами не понимаем, что творится, леди Биланна, но поэтому нам и нужна ваша помощь. Происходит что-то нехорошее. Возможно, много людей окажутся в опасности, когда отправятся на маскарад к леди Эларе.

Аномен порывисто шагнул вперед, поймал и прижал к своей груди пухлую кисть Биланны.

— Вы знаете, как глубоко почитаю я вас, как почитал вас мой отец. пока не оказался в гнусных когтях пьянства. Нужно начать расследование, отыскать и покарать злодеев. Прошу вас, не дайте совершиться ужасному злодеянию! В ваших руках сейчас наше будущее.

Судья Биланна мягко улыбнулась, не отнимая руки, на которой ярко поблескивали драгоценные камни. Вздохнула, покачала головой и потянулась погладить Аномена по щеке:

— Да, тут ты прав, мальчик мой.

И вцепилась растопыренными пальцами в его глаза.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Риган услышала изумленный вскрик Аномена. Он оттолкнул Биланну, но та, с удивительной для полной немолодой женщины прытью, кинулась на него снова. Два столкнувшихся тела рухнули на пол.

Опомнившись, Риган попыталась оттащить судью, но это было все равно что бороться с огромной разъяренной кошкой. Биланна полосовала ногтями лицо Аномена, кусала его, рвала рот, а тот, совершенно ошеломленный неожиданным натиском, никак не мог сбросить ее с себя. Не раздумывая и не выбирая, Риган схватила со стола мраморное пресс-папье и ударила судью по затылку.

Послышался хруст, как от раздавленной ореховой скорлупки. В лицо Риган брызнуло теплым и мерзким, тело Биланны обмякло, но голова дернулась. Или дернулось то, что таилось под волосами и костью: чудовищное ядрышко поднималось из скорлупки — бугристое, лоснящееся, живое. Пожиратель интеллекта.

Аномен вывернулся из-под Биланны, откатился в сторону, и ее тело рухнуло на пол, словно мешок. Это привело в чувство мозгоеда и Риган одновременно. Он метнулся на шкаф, пресс-папье полетело следом, врезалось в цветное стекло. Осколки шумным водопадом осыпались на пол, тварь шлепнулась вместе с ними, и задергалась, опрокинутая, на полу.

Риган вновь зашарила взглядом по столу, отыскивая что-нибудь тяжелое, но Аномен успел первым: с резким яростным криком он повалился на мозгоеда сам, придавив его тяжестью собственного тела. Что-то хлюпнуло. По полу, мешаясь с разбитым стеклом, растеклась едко пахнущая лужа.

На какое-то бесконечно долгое мгновение наступила благословенная тишина, все застыло, только кривилось оскаленное, перепачканное кровью лицо Аномена, да над чудом уцелевшим чайным столиком и фарфоровыми чашечками все так же поднимался к потолку ароматный парок, а потом в дверь — прямо по оголенным нервам Риган — деликатно постучали.

— Леди Биланна, я слышааааааааа... — Мягкий голос сорвался в пронзительный вопль.

Риган увидела в дверном проеме распяленный в крике рот — как в кошмарном сне, где нет ни лиц, ни фигур, — и сделала первое, что пришло в голову: захлопнула дверь перед носом кричащего, задвинула щеколду, навалилась всем телом, — и только сейчас поняла, что не избавилась от кошмара.

Нет, он только начался.

* * *

С той стороны уже не только кричали — колотили чем-то тяжелым. Толстая дубовая дверь крякала, но еще держалась, как и письменный стол, который Риган с Аноменом в едином порыве сдвинули с места. Теперь же они бестолково замерли посреди кабинета, над телом судьи Биланны, где красное растекалось на красном, и слушали гневные выкрики в приемной. Риган думала, что не могло же пресс-папье оказаться настолько тяжелым, чтобы проломить судье череп. Почему-то очень важно было убедиться в том, что это сделал мозгоед. Почти так же важно, как выбраться из кабинета.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — наконец сумела она озвучить эту вторую важную мысль.

Аномен ответил ей абсолютно пустым взглядом. Налитый кровью левый глаз выглядел жутко.

— Куда, моя леди?

По крайней мере, он тоже считал, что слишком молод для того, чтобы умирать на плахе за преступление, которого не совершал. Риган хотелось так думать.

— Секретная дверь? Тайный судейский ход? Ты ведь хорошо знал Биланну, может, она что-то говорила?..

Было странно говорить о хозяйке кабинета, стоя над ее трупом; не сговариваясь, они посмотрели вниз и вновь уставились друг на друга.

— Вы думаете, побег из Совета Шести когда-либо занимал мои мысли? Боюсь, моя леди, мне известен только один путь отсюда: вниз.

— Окно! — радостно воскликнула Риган и примолкла, испугавшись того, что жаждущие возмездия за дверью могут ее услышать.

Она в самом деле совершенно забыла про окно. Огромное, во всю стену, оно больше походило на прихотливо изукрашенные дверцы очередного шкафчика — столько разноцветного стекла и эбенового дерева ушло на створки. Похоже, открывали его редко; Риган могла бы долго провозиться с тугой задвижкой, не приди ей на помощь Аномен. От его удара несколько желто-охряных квадратиков стекла выскочили из переплета и ускакали вниз.

Риган невольно затаила дыхание. Кабинет судьи, похоже, находился под одним из шести маленьких куполов, венчавших здание; с этой высоты редкие фигурки прохожих казались игрушечными. Но, по крайней мере, внизу она не видела никакой суматохи: люди не толпились, не задирали головы, высматривая что-нибудь любопытное. Возможно, новость об убийстве судьи еще не разошлась за пределами башни.

— Давай наружу! — Риган перекинула ногу через подоконник. — И прикрой окно за собой!

— Что вы задумали, моя леди?

— Отыскать наш путь вниз!

Раскаленная на солнце черепица дышала невыносимым жаром, сердито курлыкали потревоженные голуби. Один из них взлетел перед самым лицом Риган, почти задев ее крыльями, которым она отчаянно позавидовала. Мелькнула и пропала мысль забраться в другой кабинет: за цветными стеклами было невозможно разглядеть, есть ли кто внутри, лицо Аномена было все в крови, да и она наверняка выглядела не лучше. Оставалось только медленно и осторожно сползать к краю карниза.

— Моя леди... — вновь начал Аномен.

— Молчи, просто молчи! — выдохнула она.

Черепица крошилась под тяжестью тел, словно печенье, куски летели вниз — наклон крыши становился все круче. В один момент Риган показалось, что она соскальзывает. Стиснув зубы, она откинулась на спину, стараясь не думать о пустоте прямо под носками сапог, зашарила одной рукой в сумке с компонентами заклинаний. Наконец птичье перышко подвернулось под пальцы, и Риган порадовалась тому, что жадные амнийцы не додумались выдавать лицензии на публичное использование еще и жреческой магии.

— Руку давай. Держись крепче. На счет три прыгаем!

— Моя...

— Три!

Риган была уверена, что заклинание не сработает, они рухнут с крыши и размажутся по земле, как две переспелые сливы, но не почувствовала даже падения. Она будто проваливалась в мягчайшую перину, и ощущение было настолько приятным, что почувствовать под ногами мостовую было даже разочарованием.

Впрочем, смаковать ощущения было некогда. Прохожий, перед которым они приземлились, вмиг перестал выглядеть беззаботным. На его крик обернулось еще несколько голов, патруль на другой стороне улицы заинтересованно ощетинился копьями...

Риган хотела закричать: «Бежим!», но этого не потребовалось. Ноги сами понесли их прочь.


	9. Рука помощи

Переулками и «девичьими тропками» они неслись от Совета Шести так, что легкие разрывались от недостатка воздуха, а сердце стучало в ушах гулко, как топот погони. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги, и когда они запылали на фоне ослепляющей черноты, Риган испугалась, что теряет сознание, — но это всего лишь Аномен втолкнул ее в какой-то темный провал. Они пробежали еще немного по жесткому колючему крошеву и повалились на него, совершенно обессиленные.

Постепенно пятна перестали плясать перед глазами, и сердце застучало тише. Риган обнаружила, что сидит на полу в темном полуразрушенном помещении. Здесь пахло пылью, мышами, мочой — в общем-то, как в поместье Делрин, только к этим запахам примешивалась слабая вонь гари.

— У вас... все лицо... в крови, моя леди... — Аномен все никак не мог отдышаться.

— У тебя тоже, и еще куски мозгоеда на груди, — слюны в горле не было, и Риган принялась мусолить потное лицо сухим платком, стараясь не думать о том, что стирает брызги не только крови, но и мозга милейшей благожелательной женщины, совсем недавно потчевавшей ее халвой и чаем.

— Как такое могло произойти? — Слова Аномена казались отголосками ее собственных мыслей. — О милостивый Хельм, неужто леди Биланна была давно одержима омерзительной тварью? Или это я навлек на нее беду, ища справедливости для Мойры?

Риган не хотелось думать об этом. Совершенно не хотелось.

— Надо как-нибудь дать знать Джахейре, чтобы она собрала вещи и деньги, — произнесла она вслух. — Стража ведь не сразу разузнает, что мы жили в «Медной короне», правда? А дальше Йошимо придумает, как нам выбраться из города...

Похоже, ее спутник перестал даже дышать.

— Вы собрались бежать из Аткатлы, моя леди? Не восстановив наши добрые имена? — Голос Аномена сорвался на фальцет, и эти визгливые нотки вдруг взбесили Риган.

— А как, по-твоему, мы это сделаем?! Нас видели прямо над трупом судьи!

— Мы могли бы прийти в стражу! Честно и открыто, под присягой, рассказать об ужасных делах, коим были свидетелями! На сей раз не может быть сомнений, что преступление совершено нечеловеческими руками!

— Клерк пялился на корзину! Как я докажу, что принесла Биланне только дохлого мозгоеда, а не живую тварь?! За мной уже охотились по ложному обвинению в убийствах во Вратах Балдура; думаешь, кому-то было интересно послушать мои оправдания? Если судьей управлял мозгоед, откуда нам знать, что они уже не захватили Совет Шести?! Аткатлу?! Мир?!

Она ожидала, что Аномен вновь закричит на нее в ответ, но он только произнес после долгой паузы, тихо и растерянно:

— Но как же мое испытание в Ордене Самого Сияющего Сердца и ваша благая цель спасти подругу? Мы превратимся в изгнанников, отщепенцев, которых будут преследовать по городам и весям Амна. Даже если мы найдем убежище в иных странах, мрачная слава убийц проследует за нашими именами и туда...

— Ну хватит! — не выдержала Риган. — Замолчи уже!

Она ткнулась лбом в колени, зажмурилась. Было хорошо сидеть вот так, ни о чем не думая. Спасение, оправдание, доля их собственной вины в случившемся... Столько проблем, требовавших немедленного решения! Слишком много для одной Риган из Кэндлкипа, будь она хоть сотню раз Дочерью Баала.

— Ну хорошо, ты прав. Если я сбегу, никому лучше не станет, особенно Имоэн. Просто... — Со вздохом Риган потерла щеку тыльной стороной ладони. — Просто кому теперь мы можем доверять? Как, во имя всех богов, судья могла оказаться марионеткой?!

— Она двоюродная тетка леди Элары, — упавшим голосом произнес Аномен. — И все же я льщу себя надеждой, что мерзостное поветрие не успело широко распространиться по Аткатле. Будь оно повсюду, святые воины, более искушенные в противостоянии злу, чем я, ощутили бы при встрече его миазмы. Посему я предлагаю обратиться к сэру Райану Троулу, чьи праведность и здравый смысл мне не доводилось ставить под сомнение... — Аномен вновь надолго замолчал, а потом Риган услышала рядом тяжелый вздох. — И надеяться, что он не поставит под сомнение мои.

— Да, — пробормотала Риган. — Похоже, тут мы в одинаковом положении.

* * *

Из развалин они вышли в запущенный одичавший сад. Стены вокруг него еще не осыпались, и все же Риган до странности ощущала себя выставленной на всеобщее обозрение, с каждого дерева будто бы смотрели изучающие глаза. Никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что она снова беглянка, разыскиваемая преступница, на которую открыта охота, — и Риган жалела себя все время, пока приманивала голубя и диктовала ему послание для сэра Райана (и, может быть, дюжины стражников, которых он захочет взять с собой для ареста).

Потом оставалось только ждать встречи у разбитой, загаженной чаши фонтана, и от безотрадного будущего мысли сами собой уносились в недавнее прошлое: к украшенной сапфирами цепи, искрившейся на алой мантии еще живой судьи Биланны, визгливому голосу леди Сьюлис и усталому — леди Элары, Мойре, со смехом сбрасывающей с темных кудрей расшитый лазоревыми птицами капюшон... Что-то в этих воспоминаниях смущало, дергало, словно ранка на губе, которую так и хочется ощупать языком.

— Как много красного... — пробормотала Риган наконец.

— Простите, моя леди? — Аномен, тоже погруженный в едва ли приятные мысли, поднял голову.

— Они все были в красном и синем: твоя сестра, леди Элара, судья Биланна... Только леди Сьюлис в сиреневом.

— Что ж, эти цвета идут амнийским женщинам.

— И на урне Мойры тоже были две полоски: красная и синяя. Это что-нибудь значит в церкви Хельма?

Аномен не ответил, только покачал головой. Его лицо мрачнело на глазах, и Риган запоздало сообразила, что она говорит, возможно, не просто о жертвах мозгоедов, а о культистах, которых слишком далеко завели духовные поиски леди Сьюлис.

— А Мойра действительно увлекалась этим всем? — отважилась спросить она. — Поисками мертвых богов, вещунами, пророками?

Аномен поморщился.

— Ей было только девять лет, когда умерла матушка, моя леди, — прежняя раздражительность прорезалась в его голосе, — и, боюсь, лорд Кор не уделял должного внимания ее религиозному воспитанию. Но я могу только повторить: в исканиях леди Сьюлис никогда не было ничего крамольного, и они скорее развлекали Мойру, чем занимали ее мысли всерьез. Делрины, даже мой отец, всегда оставались верны Хельму.

— Но ведь она не рассказала тебе про этого... пророка? Если, конечно, леди Элара, с ее заповедником мозгоедов, вообще говорила нам правду.

Аномен смерил ее тяжелым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и тут Риган услышала со стороны улицы мужские шаги. Кто-то шел через сад, не то что бы таясь, но явно выбирая, куда поставить ногу. Риган толкнула Аномена в бок и бесшумно скользнула в сторону, укрываясь за деревом. Отправляясь в Совет Шести, они, конечно же, не взяли с собой оружия, и потому, если вдруг пришлось бы дать бой, могли рассчитывать только на палки, кирпичи и эффект внезапности.

Однако в руках гостя оружия не было. Он набросил поверх одежды дорожный плащ и прикрыл голову шляпой с длинными полями, какие носили странствующие торговцы, но безупречная выправка сэра Райана Троула узнавалась издали. Да и он не стал таиться больше необходимого, и Риган поразило выражение его лица, где тревога мешалась с безмерным облегчением, когда он сбросил шляпу прямо в траву.

— Аномен, сынок... — начал он таким же мягким, непохожим на прежний, голосом, и Риган поспешно шагнула к фонтану, испугавшись, что в ином случае разговор окажется еще более неловким, чем ожидалось.

Сэр Райан удивленно моргнул, но выражение лица изменилось совсем немного, стало сдержанно приветливым, как при очередной светской встречи.

— Аномен и... — простите, моя леди, мы так и не были должным образом представлены друг другу, — так же ровно и благожелательно поправился он, и Риган торопливо назвала свое имя. — Я получил послание и должен признаться, что оно крайне встревожило меня. Что это за ужасная история?

Аномен вдруг опустился на одно колено.

— Сэр Райан, вы верите, что мое сердце всегда было открыто перед вами, как перед Хельмом? Что никогда бы я не посмел искать у вас защиты, зная, что просьба моя опорочит вашу честь и заставит протянуть руку недостойному...

— Мы не совершали убийства, в котором нас обвиняют, — вмешалась Риган, ибо эти вступления грозили затянуться надолго. — И должны доказать это, срочно!

Вдвоем они кое-как пересказали события последних суток — хотя под конец Риган стало казаться, что она не закрывает рта просто для того, чтобы не столкнуться с неутешительными ответами. Их не перебивали, не переспрашивали, но если поначалу сэр Райан слушал спокойно, то потом начал хмуриться все сильней.

— Думаю, я знаю, о каком «вещуне» идет речь, — сказал он наконец, — но это человек мертв уже более трех месяцев.

— Его убили? Размозжили голову?

— Зарезан и ограблен, когда после очередной проповеди пропивал пожертвования с проститутками в «Щедрости моря», — сэр Райан едва заметно улыбнулся, видимо, позабавленный изумлением Риган, не ожидавшей от него таких незамысловатых слов. — Надзор за еретическими культами входит в мои непосредственные обязанности, моя леди.

— Значит, слепые пророки...

— ...в скором времени раз и навсегда будут изгнаны с улиц Аткатлы. Но тот «проводник к истине» был опасен лишь для кошельков скучающих дам, посещавших собрания, — характеристика, данная ему леди Дерил, исключительно точна. Это обычный человек, из плоти и крови, некогда служивший в храме Селунэ, но не выдержавший искушения мирскими удовольствиями, которые его и погубили.

— А убийцу нашли?

— Увы, пока мы ничего не можем поделать с тем, что по ночам в Доках правит беззаконие. Однако смерть этого несчастного не отягощена какими-то странными обстоятельствами, она произошла в обычной кабацкой драке.

— То есть Элара нам действительно соврала насчет подозрительного культа, — сказала Риган. — Она сама по уши во всем этом. Скорее всего — в самом прямом смысле.

Она покосилась на Аномена. Судя по мрачному лицу, отрицать очевидное он больше не мог.

— Для меня невыносимо видеть врагов в столь достойных женщинах, как леди Сьюлис и леди Элара, но ежели от них остались только пустые оболочки, мой личный долг — выжечь с корнем чудовищную заразу. Мне следует проникнуть на маскарад и сорвать маски с омерзительных тварей, надевших их личины...

— Это безумие, — прервал его сэр Райан. — Тебя ищет стража! Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это вернуться со мной в Орден и рассказать капитулу все, что поведал мне, а потом ждать, когда правосудие очистит твое имя. Пусть побег с места преступления остается вершиной твоего безрассудства! Молись Хельму и положись...

Щеки Аномена залил густой кирпично-красный румянец, кулаки сжались.

— Положиться на кого? На вас? — Его голос, скрипучий и резкий, вдруг неприятно напомнил голос лорда Кора. — Вы даже не настояли на расследовании смерти Мойры, хотя знали, что мой отец слишком эгоистичен и жалок, чтобы позаботиться об этом! Не жалеете для меня советов, но это леди Риган, даже не знавшая моей сестры, прошла со мной весь путь поисков истины, подвергла свою жизнь и доброе имя немыслимой опасности! Если я должен надеяться на Хельма, то на кого надеяться ей?

Сэр Райан, будто защищаясь от удара, поднял руку, но, прежде чем он успел ответить, Аномен яростно выпалил:

— Мы говорили о моем испытании, помните? Вы сказали, что само сердце подскажет мне, что считать деянием, достойным брата Ордена, которое будет положено на мою чашу весов! Так вот, сердце говорит мне, что стать вершителем справедливости, — само по себе и испытание, и награда для истинного рыцаря!

Он был сам на себя не похож; на мгновение Риган поверила, что даже из Аномена может выйти что-нибудь путное.

— Правда, это мы должны довести до конца дело, — торопливо сказала она. — Тот, кто стоит за пожирателями интеллекта, наверняка не ожидает увидеть нас на празднике. Он может выдать себя, если что-нибудь вновь пойдет не по его плану! И мы уже имели дело с этими тварями, знаем, чего ожидать, и быстрее можем заметить неладное. Наверное, вы справитесь и без нас... но с нами вы справитесь еще лучше!

Ее слова, казалось, бессмысленно перекатываются по воздуху, словно мелкий сор, но сэр Райан все-таки их услышал.

— Я по-прежнему считаю это безумием, — произнес он, как ни в чем не бывало, — но стремление очистить свое имя и оказать поддержку правосудию мне понятно. Протянутая вами рука помощи не будет отвергнута.

Наверное, в этот момент Риган должна была ощутить торжество. Но вместо этого она почувствовала, как засосало под ложечкой.


	10. Маски

Гадкое щекочущее чувство так и не исчезало, но его хотя бы можно было списать на качку, когда Риган и Аномен заняли свои места в богато изукрашенной цветами и лентами гребной лодке. Множество таких уже виднелось на реке, над водой неслись смех, веселый гвалт голосов и нежные звуки музыки — целая лодка была отдана менестрелям, которые не жалели струн и глоток, услаждая не слишком внимательных слушателей. Праздник начался еще за пределами поместья Дерил: хлопали пробки, вино лилось в хрустальные бокалы, тарталетки стремительно исчезали с подносов, а дамы при поддержке кавалеров изящно опускали руки за борт, чтобы пустить по воде венки из пахучих лилий и роз или разрисованные бумажные фонарики.

На этом празднике жизни Риган ощущала себя абсолютно чужой. Сэр Райан не только обеспечил их приглашениями, но и позаботился об одежде, однако наскоро купленное платье из серой чешуйчатой ткани и простая белая полумаска, в которых при некотором усилии воображения можно было увидеть костюм очковой змеи, не шли ни в какое сравнение с роскошными нарядами большинства приглашенных. Риган пыталась сохранять бдительность, но обеспечила себе только головную боль: слишком многие рядом утратили всякое сходство с человеческими существами.

Она видела кого-то в костюме из огненно-рыжего атласа и маске солнца, вдвое больше человеческой головы, чьи лучи неторопливо перемещались по кругу; полумаску волка с жутко живыми желтыми глазами и вздернутой в неслышном рычании верхней губой; колеблющийся, проливающийся пенными потоками, костюм водяного элементаля, — и это только на одной лодке! От пестроты обычных платьев и масок и вовсе рябило в глазах: несколько раз взгляд Риган выхватывал в массе гостей фигуры в лазурных и алых цветах, но они тут же пропадали, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе: лазоревое становилось изумрудным или лиловым, ярко-алое — жемчужным или золотистым...

Риган покосилась на Аномена в клювастой птичьей маске. Его взгляд не отрывался от другого берега реки, где парк поместья Дерил сиял так, словно в него запустили миллиарды светлячков. Для лучшей маскировки Аномену пришлось сбрить бородку, что он исполнил со смирением, подобающим для принесения очередной жертвы правосудию, но теперь без конца поглаживал непривычно гладкий подбородок, что тоже могло привлечь ненужное внимание.

Риган перехватила его в очередной раз поднятую руку.

— Эй, не волнуйся так, все пройдет отлично.

Хотелось бы ей самой в это поверить, но лишний раз сказать вслух все равно не мешало.

— Да, леди Эларе всегда удавались подобные торжества, — по измененному маской голосу трудно было понять, ответил ли Аномен серьезно или вдруг решил пошутить.

— А как обычно они проходят? Есть какой-то распорядок, регламент?

— Только желания и удовольствия гостя, моя леди. Музыканты в бальной зале будут играть всю ночь. Если проголодаетесь — к вашим услугам буфеты с закусками, а если пожелаете уединиться... в благопристойном, конечно же, смысле... в парке много интимных уголков. Беседки, лабиринт, гроты...

В любое другое время Риган не отказала бы себе в удовольствии его поддразнить, но сейчас ей было не до шуток.

— Куча мест, где можно сделать что угодно.

Одна за другой лодки приставали к берегу, высаживая на берег оживленных пассажиров. Чтобы смешаться с толпой, Риган прижалась к Аномену, заставляя себя улыбаться и думать о чем-нибудь легком, приятном, воздушном — вроде пирожных безе, но при виде леди Элары все маскировочные мысли развеялись как дым.

Она стояла на верху ведущей к особняку лестницы, приветствуя гостей, — стройная фигура в лазоревом и алом: пышная юбка из сотен роз, полумаска из голубых фиалок; бриллиантовые капли, как роса, искрились на шелковистых лепестках, источавших нежный аромат. Леди Элара больше не выглядела усталой и безучастной — улыбка не сходила с ее красивых губ, теперь подкрашенных в такой же кроваво-красный цвет. Каждому гостю она говорила хотя бы пару слов, протягивала для поцелуя или пожатия руки.

Риган нервно огляделась по сторонам, отыскивая обходной путь, но взбираться к особняку по склону, продираясь через цветники на глазах изумленных свидетелей, представлялось еще более неразумным. Она заставила себя вздернуть подбородок и двинулась к леди Элары, как надеялась, походкой беззаботной принцессы, а не перепуганной поденщицы, впервые попавшей в господский дом, — но тут какой-то мужчина в костюме пирата (сплошь черный бархат и серебро) самым бессовестным образом оттер ее в сторону.

— Леди Элара! Самая прекрасная роза в этом саду! — провозгласил он с сильным калишитским акцентом, склоняясь к руке хозяйки.

— У цветов в этом саду сегодня нет имен, мой дорогой лорд.

— Но вы-то сразу узнаетесь по благоуханию!

— А вы — по рыцарственности, мой друг...

Пока они были заняты любезностями, Риган сделала торопливый книксен и проскользнула мимо хозяйки, таща за собой Аномена. На удивление, он шел неохотно и даже оглядывался, заставив оглянуться и ее. Леди Элара тоже обернулась, — и, хотя их глаза встретились только на мгновение, преграда маски и заклинания защиты от зла показалась Риган на редкость эфемерной.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипела она, жалея, что не может ущипнуть Аномена через плотную ткань камзола. — Так хочешь поздороваться с мозгоедом или не можешь стерпеть, что кто-то болтает с Эларой вместо тебя?

— Это Саэрк, моя леди. Саэрк и его дети.

Любопытство оказалось сильнее осторожности. Риган бросила взгляд на вновь прибывших. Юноша и девушка, одетые игральными картами, поклонились леди Эларе, но та, хоть и потрепала мимоходом одного по щеке, другую по подбородку, все еще не отпускала их отца от себя — или он сам вертелся рядом с ней, точно собравшись встречать гостей вместе, на правах хозяина.

— Он обхаживает ее или она — его? — поинтересовалась Риган.

— Такие, как Саэрк, всегда ищут возможности купить древнего аристократического блеска на свои грязные деньги!

В ответе Аномена прозвучало столько спеси, что Риган почти захотелось заступиться за калишита-грубияна.

— Ты что, до сих пор злишься на него? Он же не имеет никакого отношения к случившемуся.

— Он все еще разорил мою семью, моя леди, — холодно отозвался Аномен.

Вечер, и без того не отличавшийся очарованием, померк еще немного. Риган позволила своему насупленному кавалеру увести себя в бальную залу, куда некоторое время спустя вошла леди Элара — по-прежнему под руку с Саэрком. Он вышагивал гордо, как петух, бросая по сторонам снисходительные приветствия, и Риган встревожилась еще сильнее: богатый, самодовольный, искренне увлеченный то ли хозяйкой, то ли ее состоянием, он выглядел идеальной новой жертвой для мозгоедов.

— Нам глаз с него нельзя спускать, — пробормотала она, хватая с подноса очередную тарталетку, хотя от вкуса устриц, лимонных цукатов и слоеного теста уже начинало мутить. — Чует мое сердце, если кого и сожрут сегодня, так это его.

— Не могу сказать, что скорбел бы об этом, — Аномен по-прежнему был непримирим.

— Ну да, конечно, ведь мертвый ублюдок с мозгоедом в голове куда предпочтительнее живого.

— Не уверен, что в случае Саэрка вы заметили бы разницу, моя леди.

Серая блестящая устрица в тарталетке напоминала дохлого пожирателя интеллекта в корзине, к горлу подкатывала уже настоящая тошнота. Нестерпимо захотелось выйти на воздух, но заиграла музыка, и Аномен, склонившись в полупоклоне, вдруг протянул Риган руку.

— Позволите предложить вам танец, моя леди? Нам не следует слишком выделяться из толпы.

Воистину: лорд Саэрк уже вел свою прекрасную пару на середину зала, и ряды болтающих возле буфетов гостей стремительно пустели. Сердце Риган, подскочившее от непонятного предвкушения, так же стремительно покатилось вниз.

— Я не умею, — пробурчала она обреченно. — Даже не знаю, что это за танец.

Было невероятно соблазнительно представлять, как они красиво кружатся среди праздничных огней, поглощенные наблюдением за своими целями, но Риган слишком хорошо понимала, что дело не выгорит, даже если Аномен предложил ее вести, как это делают в книгах. Она оттопчет ему ноги, столкнется с другими парами, ослепнет и оглохнет от страха так, что мозгоеды смогут пировать и купаться в винных фонтанах прямо на ее глазах.

— Это досаднейшее упущение, моя леди, если вы желаете сливаться с достойным обществом.

— Ну, спасибо! Ты галантен, как всегда!

Аномен напряженно думал о чем-то.

— Значит, остается только один путь, моя леди, — взяв Риган под локоть, он увлек ее в укромный уголок, своего рода беседку внутри зала, увитую вьющимися растениями.

— Благопристойное уединение? — зачем-то уточнила Риган, усаживаясь на мягкий пуфик. Разумеется, она не собиралась целоваться с Аноменом, хотя это был второй по эффективности способ усыпления чужой бдительности, описанный в книгах, но...

— Мне только надо, чтобы вы позволили взять вашу руку, моя леди, — даже под маской он выглядел очень смущенным. — Для лучшей... маскировки...

— Конечно же: ты ведь более искушенный в обычаях достойного общества!

Все еще злясь, Риган позволила Аномену переплести ее пальцы со своими и, стараясь не отвлекаться больше на это, порадовалась тому, что наблюдательный пункт и впрямь получился очень удобным: можно было спокойно разглядывать танцующих, делая вид, что поглощена только своим спутником. Теперь она уже уверенно насчитала полдесятка гостей в таких же, как у леди Элары, алых и лазоревых нарядах, но по-прежнему не замечала ничего подозрительного в их поведении. Танец следовал за танцем; в перерывах разгоряченные маски смеялись, болтали и без устали освежались мороженым и напитками; ничьи зловещие тени не мелькали в толпе. Однако сэра Райана тоже не было видно, и это начинало тревожить, особенно когда Риган показалось, что танцующих становится меньше.

— Гости расходятся? — склонившись к самому уху Аномена, прошептала она.

Он почему-то вздрогнул и с новым усердием принялся перебирать ее пальцы.

— В игорную залу, моя леди, и...

Прямо на их глазах грациозная дама в голубой кружевной полумаске и алом наряде чалтийской плясуньи проскользнула к раскрытой в парк двери. На мгновение задержалась, обмахиваясь веером, потом позволила ему выпасть из слабых пальцев и, будто бы совершенно сморенная духотой, шагнула на свежий воздух. Немедленно от толпы отделилась другая фигура — мужчина в маске волка, которого Риган заметила еще на лодке. Он и на веер кинулся так, словно это была самая желанная в мире добыча, и скрылся в парке вслед за дамой.

Риган и Аномен переглянулись.

— Оставайся следить за Эларой, — велела она, поднимаясь. — Я проверю, что творится там.

— Но, моя леди, это может быть опасно...

— Вот если услышишь звуки боя, тогда и беги ко мне.

Разумеется, она храбрилась. В зале гремела музыка, не смолкал шум голосов, парк же, пусть и освещенный, был пустынен и тих. Не верилось, что за его стенами лежит огромный многолюдный город, — и все-таки волк и его жертва (или более опасный хищник) будто провалились под землю.

Встревожившись еще сильнее, Риган двинулась по казавшемуся свежим следу. Она миновала две плетеные скамейки в тени деревьев, каждая из которых могла обещать влюбленным голубкам столь необходимое уединение, но спугнула только павлина, на ночь устроившегося в ветках апельсинового дерева.

— Ну, куда же вы делись, куда же!.. — уже разозленная, пробормотала она вслух.

Наконец что-то послышалось в стороне — странный звук, как будто кому-то, собравшемуся вскрикнуть, зажали ладонью рот, — и снова все стихло. Риган замерла, огляделась и тут заметила обсаженную розами ротонду в стороне от аллеи, к которой даже не вела тропинка. Странный звук повторился, еще более отчаянный, скулящий, и Риган бросилась к ротонде, уже не пытаясь таиться, на ходу вспоминая слова заклинания. Странная возня угадывалась внутри, на усыпавших пол подушках, чье-то тело дергалось, выгибалось, пытаясь вырваться...

И Риган не сумела сдержать громкое изумленное: «Ах!», заметив белеющие в темноте обнаженные ягодицы, на которые и выплеснулась приготовленная святая вода.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — произнес их обладатель, уже не только без штанов, но и без волчьей маски, с таким неодобрением, словно это Риган занималась в парке сущими непристойностями, а его визави, все еще тяжело дыша, поинтересовалась: «Может быть, девушка хочет присоединиться к нам, дорогой?»

Ни говоря ни слова, Риган попятилась: даже если в ротонде собирались кого-то сожрать после спаривания, ей совершенно расхотелось иметь с этим дело.

Обескураженная и злая, она зашагала прочь, пытаясь выбросить из головы все, что только что видела. Думать о возвращении к Аномену, чтобы сообщить ему, как она героически спугнула парочку любовников, просто не было сил. Возможно, он был прав: алый и голубой цвета просто шли амнийским женщинам, и в этом сочетании не было никакого тайного смысла. Возможно, был прав и сэр Райан Троул: им стоило положиться на амнийское правосудие, каким бы ленивым и неповоротливым оно ни было, и прекратить игру в вершителей справедливости.

Среди деревьев вновь послышались отрывистые всхлипывающие звуки — на скамейке, мимо которой Риган проходила раньше. Наверное, стоило пройти мимо, сделав вид, что ее не смутить никакой оргией, но разочарование требовало выхода: даже хотелось испортить вечер кому-то еще. Остановившись, Риган с вызовом уставилась в темноту, но вместо сплетенных тел увидела только одинокую пухленькую женщину в сиреневом бальном платье. Маски на ней не было, выбеленные волосы со вплетенными в них цветами растрепались, — содрогаясь от рыданий, женщина дергала и трепала собственную прическу. Очень знакомая женщина...

— Леди Сьюлис! — вырвалось у Риган.

Та вскинула голову. Верхняя губа приподнялась, как у готовой укусить собаки, зубы оскалились. Уверенная, что мозгоед сейчас бросится на нее, Риган попятилась, но женщина только визгливо и резко сказала:

— Пожалуйста, оставьте меня! У меня ужасно, ужасно болит голова!

Она засуетилась, пытаясь незаметно вытереть платочком блестящие от слез щеки, и Риган сообразила, что в темноте и маске ее не узнали.

На руках еще оставалось немного святой воды. Можно было надеяться, что заклинание подействует...

— Ох, прошу меня простить за беспокойство, — Риган сделала вперед шаг, потом другой. — Я вовсе не хотела нарушить ваше уединение, но у меня тоже разболелась голова, а воздух тут такой свежий...

Она продолжала болтать, не закрывая рта, самым милым и дружелюбным голосом, и леди Сьюлис, хоть и выглядела раздраженной, не попыталась уйти.

Почувствовав под пальцами мягкую влажную кожу, Риган напряглась в ожидании омерзительного хруста черепа и кровавых брызг, но пухлое плечо только закаменело от ее прикосновения, а потом дернулось.

— Да что такое вы себе позволяете? — с отвращением произнесла леди Сьюлис и попыталась встать. — Я мать двоих детей, а не какая-нибудь...

Риган слегка растерялась, но их единственный ключ к разгадке мог вот-вот уйти или позвать на помощь, а значит, отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. Она нащупала рукоять спрятанного на груди кинжала.

— Не так быстро.

При виде лезвия рот женщины приоткрылся, глаза распахнулись на пол-лица — но, кажется, она еще не вполне понимала, на что смотрит. Леди Сьюлис вновь попыталась встать, и Риган пришлось толкнуть ее обратно на скамейку, приставить острие к шее.

— Тихо, вы! Тихо!

Долгое мучительное мгновение казалось, что обращенных к ней слов леди Сьюлис тоже не поймет и завизжит во весь голос, но наконец ее губы медленно сомкнулись, из глаз исчез стеклянный блеск.

— Я отдам все, что попросите, — прошептала она, запинаясь. — Я мать двоих детей... Прошу вас...

— Вы меня не узнаете? Я подруга Аномена, мы вчера все вместе ужинали у леди Элары.

Взгляд леди Сьюлис стал диким, зрачки шмыгнули из стороны в сторону, словно мыши в поисках бегства, но прикосновение острого лезвия к коже пока удерживало ее от безрассудных поступков. Риган попыталась говорить мягче:

— Мы знаем, что вы попали в огромную беду. Знаем о пожирателях интеллекта, которые убили Мойру, а теперь прячутся где-то в этом особняке. Я понимаю, вам страшно, но если вы сейчас закричите, начнете отбиваться, звать на помощь, это не закончится никогда. Твари так и продолжат захватывать ваших друзей одного за другим, пока вы не окажетесь среди марионеток совершенно одна.

Она рискнула отвести лезвие от шеи леди Сьюлис. Та осталась сидеть неподвижно, с бессильно опущенными руками, без стерженька, без косточки, точно доверху набитый песком шелковый мешок. Вновь полились слезы.

— Это какая-то ужасная ошибка! — всхлипнула она неразборчиво. — Я попросила Элару оставить его в парке всего лишь на одну ночь, пока я не уговорю Берслея, что это действительно хорошая покупка!

— Кого — его? Пожирателя интеллекта?

— О Вокин, конечно же, нет! Саркофаг. Прекрасно сохранившийся саркофаг жреца Амаунатора почти трехтысячелетней давности. Он так и не был закончен, поэтому как можно считать это осквернением? Но мой Берслей такой щепетильный... Мне просто нужно было время уговорить его посмотреть на вещи более широко.

Не без труда Риган припомнила, что леди Сьюлис вроде бы увлекалась поисками храма Амаунатора в каких-то «жутких лесах».

— Это было уже произведение искусства, — голос женщины зазвучал более уверенно; она явно оседлала любимого конька. — Прекраснейшая вещь из красного гранита, украшенная изображением божества в полный рост — более семи футов! Будьте уверены, я лично убедилась в том, что внутри не было ничего, кроме песка и земли! Мне доставили его морем, со всеми предосторожностями. И я бы, конечно, все равно заказала обряд очищения...

— Погодите-погодите, — ошеломленная, Риган плюхнулась рядом на скамейку. — То есть вы купили чей-то пустой саркофаг, но муж не одобрил эту покупку, и вы попросили леди Элару подержать ее у себя?

— Именно так. Подобным образом она выручала меня и раньше. Может показаться, что Элара достаточно скептично относится к подобным вещам, но на самом деле она была... была... — Леди Сьюлис снова затрясло. — И на следующее утро ее уже не было, только... вот это! Я подумала, это шутка, когда она сказала, что не отдаст мне саркофаг, но он уже стоял в гроте, и когда я вошла туда, оно набросилось на меня! Набросилось! На меня!

Риган что есть силы сжала ее руку, пытаясь остановить истерику.

— Пожиратели интеллекта уже захватили ее тело в ту ночь, да? И попытались захватить ваше? Как же вы спаслись?

Леди Сьюлис вытянула подрагивающие пальцы. Среди аметистов и сапфиров виднелось тоненькое неприметное кольцо — защиты разума.

— Оно зачаровано так, что его нельзя снять, даже если я захочу. Берслей настоял на этом.

— Значит, мозгоеды не смогли захватить вас. Почему же вы никому ничего не рассказали?

— Как?! Это кольцо могло защитить только меня! А мой муж... мои маленькие девочки... Попытайся я сделать что-нибудь, Элара бы узнала и... Вы знаете, что случилось с Мойрой!

— Но Мойра хотя бы попыталась предупредить нас, как могла. Оставила подсказку...

— И она мертва, и Биланна тоже! И Ано все еще слишком малыш, чтобы сражаться с каким-то великим злом! Я не могу это все закончить! Я не знаю, как это все закончить!

Риган тряхнула ее за плечи так, что лязгнули зубы.

— Но ведь вы для этого пригласили к себе Аномена? Рассказать ему все, излить душу? Или... Он должен был занять место Мойры?

Бегающий взгляд леди Сьюлис сказал ей все. Риган брезгливо отстранилась.

— Так в каком гроте сейчас стоит саркофаг? Это вы рассказать можете?

— Лазоревый грот, за водопадом, — еле слышно прошептала женщина в ответ. — Аномен знает.

Больше тратить на нее время не было смысла. Риган поднялась, оправила измятые складки платья, чтобы придать ему хоть сколько-то приличный вид перед возвращением в бальную залу, и замерла, так и не закончив приводить себя в порядок: с затененной виноградными лозами террасы в парк выскользнула еще одна пара. Мужчина в костюме пирата громко хохотал, по-хозяйски обнимая за талию свою даму. Та молча улыбалась, водя пальчиками по мускулистой руке спутника, — там, где был щегольски повязан пышный ало-голубой бант.


	11. Любители уединения

Риган инстинктивно отступила в тень, хотя пара, всецело поглощенная друг другом, едва ли могла ее заметить. Саэрк, похоже, совсем потерял голову: судя по частям тела Элары, которые оглаживала его ладонь, он мог не дотерпеть до грота или беседки, но впервые в жизни Риган всей душой одобряла такое поведение. Нетерпение Саэрка могло спасти ему жизнь, но леди Элара тоже была настойчива по-своему; не противясь ласкам, она, тем не менее, продолжала увлекать жертву вглубь парка.

Риган метнулась к особняку, на все лады честя Аномена, который куда-то подевался, но почти столкнулась с ним в дверях.

— Моя леди, я уже собирался пуститься на поиски...

— Ты куда смотришь? Они уходят, а ты собирался искать меня?

— Не только они, моя леди. Одновременно. Шесть пар... Сэр Райан...

— Сэр Райан нам не поможет, отлично. А теперь отведи меня к Лазоревому гроту короткой дорогой! Бегом!

Риган задрала юбку выше колен, но та все равно цеплялась за сучки и ветви, атласные туфельки не выдержали, и гравий больно колол ступню через дыру, пока они неслись окольными тропинками через парк. Аномен сорвал с потного лоснящегося лица и выбросил маску, Риган жалела, что не может сделать того же самого со всем маскарадным нарядом, — но, в конце концов они, красные и задыхающиеся, все же выскочили к маленькому розарию в самом дальнем, укромном уголке сада. Посередине был устроен искусственный грот с водопадиком. Кроме беспечного журчания воды никакие звуки не нарушали ночную тишину. Риган бездумно подставила руку под струю, умылась и снова вытащила кинжал. Аномен молча извлек из-под плаща дубинку.

— Что там, моя леди? — произнес он одними губами.

Риган заглянула в таинственную темноту грота: ступени вели вниз, и это вдруг показалось ей спуском не в милый прохладный уголок для отдохновения, а в крипту; впрочем, разве не так оно в итоге могло оказаться?

Она стиснула в левом кулаке священный знак Огмы и так же тихо ответила:

— Ничего хорошего.

* * *

Спускаться пришлось неглубоко. Десять широких ступеней — и они оказались в небольшом помещении, которое так и хотелось назвать комнаткой. Выглядела она совершенно пустой, было в ней прохладно, но сырости не чувствовалось. Магический светильник горел под потолком, отбрасывая отблески на выложенные лазоревой плиткой стены, по которым вились какие-то вьющиеся растения, отчего Риган показалось, что она оказалась в аквариуме, где вместо камешков по дну щедро разбросаны разноцветные подушки.

Единственной неуютной частью интерьера был массивный саркофаг, установленный на попа у дальней стены, — впрочем, не знай Риган о его предназначении, то легко приняла бы за статую. Древний скульптор придал ему очертания мужской фигуры, заключив лицо с тяжелыми веками и толстыми губами в солнечный круг со множеством лучей. Работу над ним и впрямь не закончили: только одна рука, сжимавшая жезл, вырастала из необработанного камня, а прихотливые узоры священнических одежд были едва намечены. Познания Риган в теологии были удручающе скромны для жрицы, и все же она могла поклясться, что Амаунатор никогда не считался злым божеством, — но от саркофага исходила именно аура зла, густая и плотная.

Раскатистый хохот Саэрка за спиной заставил Риган вздрогнуть. Мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что нужно было лучше продумать план действий, но в итоге она просто сделала шаг назад, пытаясь одновременно держать под контролем вход и саркофаг; Аномен повторил ее движение.

При других обстоятельствах она бы посмеялась над нетерпением Саэрка: в полуподземный грот он внес леди Элару на руках, словно невесту. На обоих уже не было масок; оба выглядели раскрасневшимися и растрепанными; с обоих лиц улыбки слетели в один момент.

— Щенок Делрина, — сказал, как плюнул, Саэрк.

— Тоже не ожидал увидеть вас в столь богопротивном месте, сэр, — голос Аномена, на удивление, только слегка звенел.

Леди Элара соскользнула с рук ухажера, но по-прежнему прижималась к нему всем телом.

— Ты пришел убить меня, Ано? Как убил Биланну?

На вкус Риган, это прозвучало чересчур мелодраматично, но все же перед ней были амнийцы, с их пылкими чувствами и утонченными названиями для самых прозаичных вещей. Правда, Саэрк амнийцем не был — как не был и благородным лордом, и в опасении, что вместо реплики за этим последует нож в горло Аномена, Риган швырнула под ноги Саэрку шнурок.

На мгновение все опустили глаза, и зачарованная веревка развернулась, спеленывая калишита по рукам и ногам. Его восклицание больше смахивало на рык, но Риган почувствовала себя самую малость спокойнее.

— Теперь вы можете взвизгнуть и убежать, — сообщила она леди Эларе.

Та, конечно же, не собиралась делать ничего подобного, даже не изменилась в лице: оно по-прежнему выражало какую-то до странности будничную обеспокоенность — как будто хорошая хозяйка обнаружила, что на десерт всем не хватит мороженого. Краем глаза Риган заметила, как Аномен осторожно стаскивает крышку с флакона святой воды и торопливо продолжила, пытаясь удержать внимание леди Элары на себе:

— Ну и так тоже неплохо. Зачем устраивать драму на пустом месте? И вы тоже подумайте, лорд Саэрк: ну какой из Аномена убийца невинных женщин?

Он сплюнул ей на туфлю.

— Сынок Кора? Может, это ты плохо знаешь его семейку, девочка.

Риган не нравилась его чересчур расслабленная теперь поза, но делать было нечего. К тому же, Аномен уже беззвучно шевелил губами, произнося слова заклинания.

— Вам некуда деваться, леди Элара. Думаете, мы тут вдво...

Леди Элара начала смеяться за мгновение до того, как ее череп лопнул, точно переспелый арбуз. Дубинка Аномена взлетела и обрушилась на то, что показалось под ним, но тело с нетронутым, по-прежнему оживленным лицом все еще стояло, когда закричал — и тут же смолк — Саэрк. В недолгой тишине особенно громким показался треск ткани: подушки дергались, рвались, сползая с блестящих, изрытых извилинами спин.

И Риган наконец сделала то, что давно представлялось ей единственно верным: завопила во всю мощь легких, только чтобы не сойти с ума. Она сама не поняла, что снесло первого мозгоеда, — заклинание или этот дикий вопль, но второй тут же прыгнул ей на плечи, впился в кожу острыми когтями, пытаясь удержаться. Он не мог прорвать заклинание защиты, и Риган сбросила его почти без страха: теперь оставалось только резать, кромсать, топтать отвратительных тварей, но тут снова закричал Саэрк. Веревка удерживала его на месте, и мозгоед повис перед лицом, точно раздутый клещ. Риган могла бы метнуть кинжал — но тогда бы осталась без оружия... Пока она раздумывала, Аномен взмахнул дубинкой и вновь вернулся к своей грязной работе. Подбитая тварь, волоча за собой лапу, неуклюже поскакала к выходу.

— Держи!.. — вскрикнула Риган, и тут что-то залепило ей рот.

Риган даже не испугалась сначала: жар боя туманил голову, второй раз за сутки она видела, как лопаются человеческие головы, и сражалась с мозгами на когтистых ногах. Что могло быть ужасней этого? Только по взглядам Аномена и Саэрка она поняла — что-то да могло. И все же пока Риган не видела, что именно ее держало, казалось, что еще одна зачарованная веревка или веревки, — не очень толстые, сухие, пахнущие благовониями и немного — тленом.

И тут перед глазами лопнул алый шар боли.

...Казалось, Риган пришла в себя столетия спустя, хотя на самом деле, должно быть, прошло несколько мгновений. Она еще не задыхалась, хотя теперь ее крепко держали за горло, из уголка рта только начала стекать струйка слюны, а может, и крови: невозможно было понять, где болит, а где кровоточит.

Она смотрела прямо в чужие глаза — тусклые, как у засыпающей рыбы, под ними так же вяло шевелились ротовые щупальца, белесые и хрупкие на вид. Только на вид: пусть это существо и напоминало мумифицированного кальмара, но Риган могла только беспомощно дергаться в железной хватке. За его спиной она больше не видела саркофага, даже гранитных осколков — только оплывшие остатки чего-то волокнистого, похожего на кокон, только что выпустивший чудовищную бабочку. Похоже, она действительно повстречалась с напророченным Джахейрой иллитидом, но с ним что-то сильно было не так.

Сухое шершавое щупальце мазнуло Риган по щеке, уже несомненно стирая кровь, и внутри головы холодной волной прокатилась чужая мысль: «Дитя Баала. Интересный экземпляр... но какой слабый».

Соглашаться с ним было неприятно, но ничего другого не оставалось: пальцы Риган хоть и скребли по кожистой лапе, но разжать ее не могли. Она скашивала глаза, в отчаянии надеясь на чью-то помощь или хотя бы на добрый знак, но Аномен кулем валялся на полу, а застывший взгляд по-прежнему спутанного Саэрка был полон только беспредельного ужаса.

Очередная мысль — теперь уже клубок видений — болезненными волнами прокатилась по разуму Риган: она сама — сожженная, замороженная, до кости изъеденная кислотой. Иллитид лениво перебирал заклинания в их головах, и в такт мыслям шевелились пальцы на свободной руке, начиная складываться то для одного, то для другого пасса.

— Ну давай, поколдуй тут! — выдохнула Риган. — Обрушь грот нам всем на головы!

Определенно, она была не в том положении, чтобы давать советы своему будущему убийце, но изо всех сил старалась впихнуть ему в голову собственное видение: стены, начинающие дрожать от безумной силы арканной магии, рушащийся потолок, груда камней среди розария. Тут же ее разум с пренебрежением оттолкнули, но, похоже, иллитид все же слегка засомневался: убийственные картинки потускнели.

— Прошу вас, добрый господин, — вдруг забормотал Саэрк с таким густым акцентом, что Риган едва разобрала его слова, — оставьте мне жизнь! Я буду вашим верным слугой, я сделаю все, что прикажете, только не убивайте, не убивайте...

Точно гусеница, он рывками и толчками продвигался к иллитиду, и тот издал мысленный смешок, болезненный, словно мозг Риган валяли на острых камешках. Но это было даже к лучшему: она изо всех сил старалась не думать, не привлекать его внимание безумной мыслью, которая пришла ей в голову.

— Умоляю, умоляю, мой добрый господин... — Саэрк уже скулил.

Он тяжело рухнул возле самых ног иллитида, неловко повернулся набок, и Риган заметила быстрое движение запястьем и промельк чего-то блестящего между пальцем. Миг — и стилет вонзился в ступню иллитида, пригвождая ее к полу.

Сжимавшие горло Риган пальцы разжались. Почти оглушенная новым мысленным воплем, она рухнула на колени и снова схватилась за амулет Огмы. Не было времени для сложных заклинаний — только самый простой наговор, поток обжигающего пламени, гнев божества. Но он даже не коснулся одежд иллитида, разбившись о сверкающую сферу, возникшую по мановению трехпалой руки.

«Вы будете страдать», — почти спокойно прозвучало в голове Риган, и все же она едва не расхохоталась, чувствуя, как по комнате начинает гулять ветер от раскрывающихся порталов, и металлический голос произносит самые желанные сейчас слова:

— Несанкционированное применение магической энергии в черте города. Вы арестованы.


	12. ...И правосудие для всех

Небо на востоке медленно светлело, но в предрассветных сумерках все в парке казалось каким-то сереньким, грязным, незначительным. Чадили недавно освещавшие аллеи плошки, под ногами валялись измятые увядшие цветы, забытые ленты, перчатки. Такой же грязной, серенькой и незначительной сама себе казалась и Риган под осуждающим взглядом сэра Райана Троула. Он залечил ее раны, но никак не мог перестать читать нотации:

— ...Вы можете понять, что своими необдуманными, да что там — безумными действиями едва не поставили под удар благополучие всей Аткатлы? У вас не было ни единого, понимаете, ни единого шанса противостоять алхуну!

— Алхуну?

— Вы даже не поняли, с чем столкнулись? Это лич-иллитид, проклятый даже сородичами!

— Ну, это хорошая новость: значит, они не придут за него мстить, — сказала Риган, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать.

Обвинительный запал сэра Райана наконец испарился.

— Вы глупое дитя, — произнес он только и отвернулся.

Соглашаться с ним было не приятнее, чем с иллитидом, и все же он не мог сказать Риган ничего, что она бы не могла сказать себе, — и думать об этом еще долго, бессонными ночами, дрожа под одеялом даже в душную амнийскую ночь. Все могли погибнуть: она сама, Аномен, Саэрк, если бы не чудо аткатлской бюрократии и произвол Волшебников в Рясах, требующих обзаводиться лицензией на применение арканной магии даже от безумных колдунов и личей с огромными планами на этот мир. А при живом иллитиде-псионике не сработало бы даже и это.

Пытаясь отвлечься от этой мысли, Риган подумала, не спросить ли у сэра Райана, будет ли считаться пройденным испытание Аномена, раз справедливость все-таки восторжествовала и убийца невинных был покаран, но решила не дразнить гусей. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы под горячую руку попался еще и Аномен, — ему и так сильно досталось. Даже излеченный, он продолжал сидеть на траве, бледный и безучастный, и смотрел прямо перед собой — может, на реку, может, в другие миры. Риган неуверенно присела рядом.

— Что бы сэр Райан ни говорил, я хочу считать, что мы герои, — сообщила она, тоже пытаясь высмотреть что-нибудь за горизонтом. — Растоптали дюжину мозгоедов, помогли аресту лича-иллитида и наверняка раскрыли какой-нибудь заговоров, потому что как это иллитиды — и нет заговора? А ты еще и спас мозг лорда Саэрка, и если у него действительно есть что-нибудь в голове, надеюсь, он об этом не задумается.

— Сказочный финал, моя леди. Злодеи повержены, а герои обрели заслуженную награду. Справедливость восторжествовала.

— Ты ведь не ругаешь себя за то, что иллитид вырубил тебя своими псионическими силами? Сэр Райан прав в одном: мы сами ни за что бы не справились с этой тварью, даже если бы навалились вдвоем. Это вовсе не означает, что ты не славный воин, который в одиночку может зарубить отряд огров и...

— Я никак не могу перестать думать об одном, моя леди: Мойра ведь знала, что представляет собой Элара, во время нашей последней встречи. Почему же она не сказала мне?

Риган промолчала, втайне надеясь, что разговор утихнет сам собой, но Аномен ответил сам себе:

— Она боялась за меня, не так ли? Что это ко мне, а не к ней, явится в ночи чудовищная тварь и пожрет мой разум? И попыталась защитить меня... моя маленькая сестра!..

Риган немедленно пожалела, что не осталась выслушать еще парочку гневных тирад сэра Райана. Что она могла сказать? Что смерть Мойры все-таки не была напрасной? Риган бы сама себе отвесила парочку затрещин, сорвись эти слов с ее губ.

После долгого молчания она услышала рядом то, что сначала показалось ей смешком, но, повернувшись, обнаружила, что Аномен сгорбился, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, и слезы капают ему прямо на колени.

— Я не хочу награды, моя леди. Не хочу даже справедливости. Я хочу, чтобы Мойра была сейчас жива. Почему из всех людей на свете именно Мойра сейчас не может быть жива?..

Если бы только у Риган были ответы. Почему из всех людей на свете не мог быть жив Горайон? Халид и Динахейр? Почему Имоэн не могла быть с ней рядом? Изо всех сил прогоняя из памяти их лица, она молча прижалась щекой к спутанным мягким волосам Аномена.

И все-таки призрак девушки с черешневыми глазами по-прежнему стоял перед ней.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Он придет за тобой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903768) by [fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020)




End file.
